What happens in Greece won't stay in Greece
by Leabell323
Summary: My take on the Jasam story line, starting at the end of the June 27th episode. Rated M for a reason, if you don't want to read about mature themes, you probably shouldn't read this!
1. London

A/N: This is my first fanfic in a very long time, I believe I had an account years ago, and my first for Jasam. As with a lot of people, I have been frustrated with the way their storyline has been playing out, and my frustrations turned into this story. I originally wrote it as a one-shot, but I'm thinking I want to continue with the story, because I have a lot of ideas on how I want their story to eventually play out. Any feedback would be wonderful, I am pretty sensitive though so please be as nice as possible! The story picks up after Alexis texted Sam telling her not to come home. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

*All characters are owned by General Hospital. Some of the dialogue used was used in the episode, but most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

*Ping* Sam heard her phone signaling she had a text message. She saw a text from her mother, "Thank you, Honey. But you don't need to do that." _I don't need to do that,_ Sam thought _. What does she mean I don't need to do that. She was arrested for a murder she didn't commit and_ _spent the night in jail, how could she not want me to come home?_ Sam debated calling her mother, but eventually decided against it. _If she doesn't want me to come home then she must have this handled somehow. Hopefully Sonny and Diane are helping her, and if I do go home, I'll have to deal with questions from Jordan or Dante._ Sam sighed. She felt torn between going home and supporting her mother and staying with Jason. Before her and Jason left for the safe house, Sam stopped by her mothers house to tell her what was going on. Although Alexis wasn't thrilled she would be going on the run with Jason, she understood the stakes. She knew it wasn't fair for Jason to take the fall for her nephews supposed murder, and Alexis believed Jason had nothing to do with it. Sam was grateful for her support. _If Alexis is telling me to stay, I need to listen. If she needed me to come home she would have told me._ Sam picked up her bag and started walking away from the gate. She headed towards the exit, eventually coming up to the security check point. She saw all of the passengers waiting in line to go through, when she noticed people moving away from two people with two security officers. As the crowd moved out of the way, Sam noticed a woman with blonde hair, and a man with features much like her own. _Nikolas._ Sam stopped and turned back towards the direction she came from, finding a vantage point near a bathroom. _They must be trying to catch a flight to get away from Huxley._ Sam watched as they went through the security check point and made there way with security to a private terminal. _I won't be able to follow them in there, but maybe Spinelli can hack into the airport database to figure out what flights are leaving from the terminal. With that information, he can tell us where Nikolas is heading._ Once Nikolas and Ava were out of view, Sam walked back out towards the check point and the exit. She hailed a cab and got in, giving the cab driver the address to the town nearest to Huxley's estate. She was about 30 minutes away, but needed to speak to Spinelli as soon as possible.

"Spinelli, it's Sam. I just left Heathrow and spotted Nikolas and Ava. Yeah, they were being escorted into a private terminal. Yes exactly, when you find out where they're going let me know. Thanks."

Spinelli knew exactly what Sam was thinking. Although she hated the circumstances, she was happy to be working with Spinelli again. She felt best when she felt like she was helping, and being a P.I gave her that feeling. Investigating with Jason and Spinelli felt just like old times, and she was happy, because she never thought she would feel like this again. _I need to let Jason know I'm not leaving._ Sam dialed Jason's number, but he didn't answer. _That's strange, he texted me when I got to the airport, I know his phone is on him. Maybe he got distracted by a lead, or is talking to someone._ Sam texted Jason "I talked to my mom and she doesn't want me to go home. Call me when you get this I have info on Ava and Nikolas." About 20 minutes later, Sam felt her phone vibrating and saw her caller I.D showed Spinelli's name.

"Spinelli, did you find anything? They are flying to Greece? He must be heading to Cassadine Island. Do you know when the flight leaves? Ok. Listen have you spoken to Jason at all? I tried to call him to let him know I wasn't leaving. I was going to fly back to Port Charles because my mom was arrested for Carlos' murder. I know it's ridiculous, but that's why I was at the airport. He hasn't called me back though and I texted him and he hasn't answered. Before I left him he said he was going to look for leads. Great, when you find where he is text me his location. Thanks bye."

A few minutes later Spinelli texted Sam Jason's location. When Sam told him she hadn't heard from him, he offered to track his phone to figure out where he was. When Sam arrived back in town she paid the cabbie and dropped her stuff off at the room they rented. She tried to call Jason one more time before going out to look for him, but he didn't answer. When the phone went to voicemail, she felt a familiar pang in her stomach. _Stay calm Sam. You can't get worried like this every time he doesn't answer his phone._ Since Jason came back, Sam noticed how much more fearful she had become. _Take a deep breath. He's out finding leads._ Sam had gotten used to this routine of trying to calm herself, but this time it wasn't working. _Something isn't right._ Sam went in Jason's bag and grabbed the extra gun. _Just in case._

Outside the bed and breakfast, Sam plugged Jason's location into her phone GPS. She knew he had to still be there, because Spinelli told her if his location changed, he would let her know. The GPS showed Jason was about a 10 minute walk from where she was. Sam headed south, and then east. In the distance she saw a small shack. She looked down at her GPS and noticed she wasn't far from Huxley's estate. _We must have missed this place last night because of the fog._ As Sam got closer she heard a mans voice, and a crashing noise. Sam drew her gun and got closer to the open front door. She saw Jason fighting with a man and saw he had a gun in his hand. Jason punched the man in the face and was able to knock the gun out of his hand. Sam fired a warning shot, shooting a crate on the floor in the shack. Both men froze.

"That was a warning, next time I won't miss." Jason picked up the gun that fell on the floor, surprised but grateful to hear his wife's voice.

"I thought you were going back to Port Charles?"

"I thought you might need back up." Jason was happy to see his wife. He was handling the situation, but was grateful he didn't have to kill the man. Sam kept her gun pointed towards the guy, and nodded at Jason, letting him take the lead.

"Get on the ground, I said get on the ground now, face down, put your hands behind your back." The man did as he was told. Jason got down and patted him down making sure he didn't have anymore weapons. Jason pulled out zip ties from his back pocket.

"Oh look, you brought your own restraints, appreciate that." Jason looked at Sam, to make sure she still had her gun pointed at the guy, and then placed his gun behind him. Jason then used the zip ties to tie the mans hands behind his back. Jason picked up his gun, got up and ordered the man to get off the floor and stand up.

"Get in the chair, sit down. I don't want to kill you, because I don't want the trouble, so I'm going to let you deliver a message instead. You tell Huxley that Ava and Nikolas are no longer his problem and that if I ever see him or someone who works for him near me or anyone else that I care about I will put a bullet in his head. Do you hear me?" The man shook his head.

"Good." Jason motioned for Sam to walk out of the shack.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Sam stopped and turned towards the man after he spoke. Jason immediately answered,

"Yeah sure why not. Maybe I'll call the cops, maybe I won't. Have a good night." Jason looked at Sam, and again motioned for her to leave. After Sam left the shack, Jason closed the door and grabbed her hand. Jason started running, and Sam followed, but she noticed that he wasn't heading back towards the village. Jason headed further south east, for about ten minutes, and then finally stopped, when he noticed Sam's labored breathing.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" Jason looked at Sam worried. He was so focused on getting them away from the threat, he didn't put a lot of thought into whether or not Sam would be able to run as fast as he was going. Sam bent over trying to catch her breath.

"I'm okay, I think. Haven't run like that in a while. Just need a minute." That was all she could manage. Jason got closer to his wife and put his arms around her, letting her relax into him, hoping it would calm her.

"I'm sorry Sam. I just wanted to get you as far away from him as possible, and I figured he would assume we would be going back to the village. I thought if we got far enough away we could eventually double back to our room." When Sam, told him that her mother was arrested, he knew she would want to go home to her, but he wanted her to stay. He knew he had no right to feel that way and he knew he couldn't go back with her, even though he offered too, and even though he knew Alexis needed Sam, he knew he needed her too. He wasn't going to make it difficult for her, so when she decided she was going back alone, he told her he loved her and let her go. He felt Sam's heart beat and breathing slow and saw her look up at him and smile.

"I'm used to chasing after Danny, but you're a lot faster then he is." Jason chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay to start heading back now. If we go west we should hit the road we came into town on, and then we can follow that back into town. Hopefully Huxley's henchmen isn't trying to come after us."

"I'm okay now, I just wasn't expecting us to start running."

"I'm sorry, we can walk now, but we need to stay alert. Do you want me to carry you?" It was Sam's turn to chuckle now.

"Thank you, but I'm okay, thankfully you pulling me didn't make me sprain my ankle again." Jason looked at Sam, with a blank stare. He remembered being taken into custody for blowing up Johnny's warehouse. His memory flashed to Sam calling him saying she was in Santos Lopez' van. His memory flashed to a gun fight with Santo Lopez and stealing his van. Then, he remembered blowing up the van and pulling Sam, causing her to sprain her ankle.

"I had to carry you after we blew up Santo Lopez' van. I carried you to that abandoned house where Lucky found us and we got into a shoot out." Sam nodded her head.

"Thankfully, you don't have to carry me this time, I'm okay to walk." Sam started walking and Jason took her hand again and followed. Jason was still getting used to his memories returning. Every time a new memory returned, it was like he was experiencing it again for the first time. Jason could remember waking up with Sam after spending all night in the woods, and how he killed the rest of Santos Lopez' men on his own. He remembered that it happened right before he had to fly to Rome to protect Brenda. _I can remember saving Brenda another time, I need to focus on Sam and getting her back safely._ Jason put his free hand on his gun and listened for any odd noises. They were just coming up to the road, and looking north, they could see the lights from the town they were staying in. Jason breathed a sigh of relief, he felt safer being on the road because the visibility was better.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but how did you find me? And why aren't you on a plane?"

"We-" Just as Sam was about to answer her phone started vibrating. Sam looked down and saw Spinelli's name again.

"Hold on, Spinelli, yeah I know I'm with him. Yeah I found him, he was um preoccupied so he couldn't answer the phone. Yup we are both safe now. No I haven't told him yet. Ok when they get to Greece let me know and see if you can confirm they are going to Cassadine Island. Yeah there is a small airport that they will have to leave from to get onto the island. We'll probably have to take a boat yeah, but Nikolas will probably use the airport and land on the islands landing strip. Great thank you, bye."

"So I'm guessing Spinelli is how you found me?"

"Yeah, when I got to the airport I texted Alexis to let her know my plan. She texted me back saying she didn't need me to come home. I thought about going anyway, but I figured if she was telling me not to go back, it was probably for a good reason. As I was going to leave the airport though, I saw Ava and Nikolas. They didn't see me, but I saw them being escorted by security into a private terminal. I called Spinelli and he was able to find they were headed to Greece."

"So they're heading to Cassadine Island."

"Exactly. I called you after I spoke to Spinelli though and you didn't answer."

"My phone was on silent, I didn't want it going off at the wrong time."

"Well it worried me, so I had Spinelli find out where you were and that led me to the shack. What happened with that guy?"

"After you left I went back to the room for a few minutes to bring the tablet back and I looked at what you and Spinelli found. I also looked at a map and saw there was a small area we must have missed because of the fog. I searched the area and came across the shack. I was there for a few minutes, and found a woman's earring. Just as I was about to pick it up, Huxley's henchmen showed up. We talked for a few minutes before he pulled his gun on me, and then we struggled and that's when you walked in. Thank you again for the back up. If you hadn't shown up I may have had to kill him."

"I'm happy you didn't have to Jason."

They continued to walk along the path in comfortable silence, until they eventually, they made it back to the bed and breakfast they were staying in.

"Are you hungry Sam?"

"Not really, I'd rather just go back to the room right now and shower, that run made me sweaty." In the lights of the town Jason was was able to get a better look at his wife. He looked at her beautiful face and noticed it was glistening.

"Ok, let's head back to the room to shower." At the bed and breakfast, Jason opened the door to the room, and was happy to see everything was in order. He turned to Sam again and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy you're here."

"I am too. I wanted to help Alexis and be there for her and my sisters, but I didn't want to leave you Jason. Nikolas faking his death affects you just as much as it does Danny and I, and I need to help you bring him back." Jason put his hands on his wife's face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Thank you Sam. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Spinelli helped us a lot."

"He has been, but you've believed in me. When you walked into Niks room and saw me by the window and saw the body on the rocks, you believed me no questions asked. You had faith in me."

"I'll always believe in you Jason. You tell the truth, and you own your mistakes. It's easy believing you because if you had hurt Nikolas, you would have told me." Jason swept the hair out of Sam's face and kissed her again this time more deeply. It still amazed him how much Sam loved and believed in him, even after everything that had happened. When he got his memories back, leaving Sam and Danny to save Bernie was fresh in his mind, as well as the events leading up to the both of them saving Danny. He was an idiot for letting Sam leave, and he was an idiot for believing he couldn't love her baby, since at the time he didn't know he was really Danny's father. On top of that, he remembered even more clearly his life as Jake Doe, how he was so drawn to Sam and how he denied the connection he felt because of Elizabeth. Even after he found out who he was, he went against his instincts and stayed away from Sam.

"I don't deserve you Sam."

"Jason please don't start this again." Ever since Jason's memories returned, his guilt for everything that had happened had been increasing. Sam appreciated the many apologies, but didn't need them. Although Jason had treated her badly before he left and before his memories returned, Sam didn't want to dwell on it.

"But Sam-"

"No Jason. I held onto hope as much as I could that you were still alive, but part of me grasped that I might never see you again. That Danny would never know you. I have you back. **We** have you back. We found our way back to each other. That's more important than whats happened since you came back. Dwelling on it and feeling guilty won't change it Jason. Everything that happened, happened, and it brought us here, together. Please stop feeling guilty. You don't have to make up for it. I love you so much. I never thought I would be this happy again but I am. We are happy together and we are a family and that's what matters. Promise me that we will both move past what happened and focus on the future. Promise me that you will stop feeling guilty and apologizing. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." Sam kissed Jason this time, but Jason pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"If you won't let me apologize anymore for everything that happened, then I'll just have to show you how much I love you." Jason picked Sam up so she could straddle him, and he brought her to the bed.

Sam broke the kiss, "But Jason I'm all-"

"Shhhh." Jason stopped Sam with another kiss on her mouth, and then moved to her jaw line and neck. Jason licked her neck towards her ear, sucking on her earlobe. Jason loved the taste of Sam's skin, and made his way to her collarbone. He needed more, so he began to unbutton Sam's shirt. Jason looked into Sam's eyes, and noticed how beautiful she looked. When her shirt was unbuttoned, he made his way towards her breasts, leaving kisses and using his tongue to lick down her stomach. Jason stood up and took his shirt off giving Sam the opportunity to sit up, and looking at Jason, reach back to remove her bra. He had seen her do this a dozen times, but still couldn't believe how beautiful and sexy she looked. Sam got on her knees, and was almost eye level with Jason. She pulled him into her and kissed and bit his neck, knowing how much it turned him on. She pressed herself up against him, and felt him through his jeans. Sam moved from his neck to his collarbone, down to his chest. She used her thumb to rub his nipple, and then used her tongue to lick the other one. Jason put his hands on her bare back and moved closer to her. Sam drew back to take his belt off and unbutton his pants, which she then pulled down. Jason stepped out of them and began unbuttoning Sam's jeans.

"You're turn." He lifted Sam off the bed after he unbuttoned them. Sam pushed Jason towards the bed so he would sit down. She slowly removed her pants, and then straddled him, pressing herself up against him to kiss him. Jason grabbed her ass and ran his hands up her back moving to grab the back of her head. He stood up and placed her back on the bed. He got on top of her, and moved to her neck and then to her breasts, licking and teasing her nipples with his tongue and hands. Sam moaned, and she could feel Jason's member throb. She loved how his body reacted to hers, and moved her hands towards his boxers, teasing his member through his shorts.

"Don't tease me Sam." His eyes looked cloudy. Sam smirked.

"I thought you liked it when I teased you?" Jason used his finger to trace a line down her stomach towards her thong. He moved his hand in between her legs, touching her over the fabric of her panties.

"Wouldn't it be nicer if I was actually fingering you?"

"Point taken." Sam pulled his boxers down and moved her hand towards his balls, which she gently rolled in her hands, and then moved towards his member. He was already hard, but she moved her hand on his shaft, up and down. Jason moaned into her neck at the movement. He moved his hand towards her underwear again and felt how wet she was. He slipped his hand inside, finding her clit. He gently stroked it, hearing Sam's breathing increase as he stroked it faster. He kept stroking as he found his way to her mouth. He licked her lips. She responded by moving her hand faster on his shaft. Jason moved his finger from her clit, and touched her opening. He started to put two fingers in, but Sam stopped him.

"I need to feel you inside me Jason. Please" Jason removed his wife's panties and threw them on the floor. He positioned himself over her, and Sam lifted her legs to give him better access. He slowly slid himself in, savoring the feeling. He loved being inside her. Feeling so close to her. Sam pushed into him so he would go in deeper. Every time they made love Sam felt overwhelmed. She missed this feeling. She knew they had been with other people, but she also knew it couldn't compare to when they were with each other. Jason began thrusting into Sam, positioning Sam's legs on his chest. Sam moaned with every thrust, getting closer to her climax. Jason opened her legs and bent over, resting his forearms near her sides so he was directly above her. Sam grabbed Jason's head pulling him closer so she could kiss him. Jason broke the kiss.

"I love you Sam." Sam looked into his eyes and felt her eyes roll back towards the ceiling as her body began to tingle. She moaned again, as Jason thrusted harder and faster, intensifying her feelings of pleasure.

"Oh god yes Jason." When he heard his name, he knew he couldn't last any longer and had to release himself. He put his forehead to hers, and breathed her in. He stayed inside of her because he didn't want to stop feeling close to her. Sam focused her eyes on Jason's and touched his cheek, kissing him again.

"I love you Jason." Jason pushed himself out of her rolling over to lay next to her in the bed. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"You're amazing Sam." Sam kissed him gently, and stroked his face. Jason was about to kiss her again when he heard a vibrating sound.

"It might be Spinelli." Jason got out of bed and grabbed Sam's jeans looking for her phone.

"Spinelli, yeah it's Jason. You found them? Thanks for letting us know."

"Are they on the island?"

"Spinelli confirmed Ava and Nik landed on Cassadine Island."

"I guess we're going to Greece."


	2. Cassadine Island

A/N: I hope you all enjoy the second chapter! Once again, any feedback would be wonderful!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

Jason stood closely next to Sam on the boat, as it rocked violently back and forth.

"Jason, I'm not going to fall off the boat."

Jason chuckled to himself. It still amazed him that Sam has almost always known what he's thinking. The boat shifted to the left and Sam lost her balance falling gently into Jason.

"Maybe you won't fall off, but I can at least stop you from falling over and rolling off the boat."

Sam glared at Jason as he helped her steady herself. Along with the rocking of the boat, caused by the impending storm, Sam was also exhausted, which didn't help her ability to stay steady on her feet. After Spinelli called, they found the first flight to London they could, which was leaving in about 2 hours. Spinelli was able to book them two tickets, but they needed to leave for Heathrow almost immediately. Sam was able to sleep on the plane, but only minimally. Once they arrived in Athens, they took another plane to Crete. At the airport in Crete, Spinelli secured them a car, and Jason drove from one side of the island to the other, allowing Sam to get a little more rest. Once they made it to the other side of the island, they met Sonny's connection who agreed to take them to the small island in the Mediterranean by boat. They weren't expecting the storm though. It crept on them fast, and the closer they got to Cassadine Island, the darker the skies got. Sam could see the island in the distance. It wasn't too large, but big enough to support the main house and various other buildings spread across the land.

Sam heard a noise behind her, and her and Jason turned to see the captain's son, Marios, approaching them. The captain, Manolis, only spoke Greek, and Marios explained earlier he accompanied his father most of the time to help with translating.

"We will be docking on the island soon, but we can't wait very long for you."

"That wasn't the deal we made." Jason answered.

"My apologies Mr. Morgan, but my father is concerned about the weather. As you can see, the storm is coming at us. If we dock here and wait for you while waiting out the storm, the boat could become damaged, possibly irreparable and then none of us will have a way off the island. It is safer for us to head back to the mainland and wait out the storm there, so if the boat is damaged we can fix any repairs, or use another boat to come back."

"How can we guarantee that you and your father aren't going to strand us here?"

"Rest assured Mr. Morgan, my father does not want to cause any trouble with you or Mr. Corinthos. Dimitri, our boss, entrusted us with this job, and we intend to complete it. It is not our intention to, how do you say, sour, relations between Mr. Corinthos and our boss. I know you said you no longer work with Mr. Corinthos, but you are his closest ally and have known our boss for a very long time. Stranding you here would have grave consequences for myself, my father, and the rest of our family. Please be assured that we don't intend to cause you any trouble and we'll return to the island as soon as possible."

Sam watched as Jason eyed Marios. Jason took a few seconds to think before answering. _Dimitri has been an ally for quite sometime. It wouldn't make sense for him to send two guys to help us that wouldn't complete the job and I know the consequences these guys would face if I told Dimitri they treated Sam and I poorly or double crossed us. I guess we'll have to trust them._

"I appreciate your honesty, and I understand your reasoning behind needing to go back to the mainland before the storm comes. I didn't mean to offend you, I just want to make sure my wife and myself are safe. How much time do you think you and your father can give us before needing to head back to Crete?"

Marios looked at the sky directly behind Cassadine Island, and then back towards the direction they came from.

"We are about 30 minutes away from the mainland. It appears that, as of now, the storm is about 3 hours away from us. We can wait about 2 hours, maybe 20 minutes more. But if the storm begins approaching us faster, we will have to leave sooner. We will wait as long as we can Mr. Morgan."

"We may need more then 2 hours, but we'll try to be quicker."

"Have you ever been on the island Marios?" Marios turned his head to look at Sam.

"Yes Mrs. Morgan, many times, I used to help deliver food supplies to the island."

"How is the cellphone service on the island? Would you be able to reach us to let us know when you need to leave?"

"The cellphone service has always been adequate, except when underneath the estate in the tunnels."

"Wait there are tunnels under the island?"

"Yes Mrs. Morgan. There is a tunnel where we will be dropping you off. If you follow it, it will lead you to the wine cellar. From the wine cellar you can access the rest of the house. I only know the way to the kitchen area though, as that is where I delivered most of the supplies."

"Would you be able to draw us a map? So we know what tunnels to take to get to the wine cellar?"

"Of course Mr. Morgan. We will be docking in the next 5 minutes, but I can draw you a map in no time, it has been some time since I have been in the tunnels, but I made sure to commit the correct route to memory. They were just rumors, but I heard that some workers got lost in the tunnels and were never heard from again. I made sure to never make a wrong turn."

Marios turned and walked away from Sam and Jason back towards where his father was steering the boat. Sam turned to face Jason with a worried look.

"We know that Helena and Victor were performing experiments, do you think they would kidnap people?"

"I don't know Sam, but I wouldn't put it past Helena. She was evil and sadistic and would do whatever she could to get what she wanted. We can't think about it once we get on the island though. You heard what Marios said, we have 2 hours maybe less to find Nik and get him and us onto this boat. If we don't we might be stranded here for the night and I don't like that scenario. We need to focus."

"I know. Nikolas probably has guards on the island, and there are only two of us. We could easily be found, and with the way Nikolas has been acting lately, who knows what he will do if his men find us. What are we going to do about Ava though?"

"She seems like a willing participant in this. We'll give her the same choice we're gonna give your cousin. Come quietly or we'll forcibly take them."

"You make it sound so easy."

"No I doubt it will be that easy, but we do have weapons, and besides, I'm sure you can appeal to his emotions."

"Jason, he kept you away from Danny and I for months maybe even a year, I'm not sure how many emotions Nikolas has left."

Jason meant to be sarcastic when he said it but realized how much Sam was still hurt by her cousins actions. Jason noticed how sad Sam looked and he knew as much as Sam was hurt and angry over Nikolas' betrayal, Jason knew he still meant a lot to her. He could remember how devastated Sam was after losing her daughter and her brother. All she ever wanted was a family, and when she found her mother, she also found her sisters and her cousin. The betrayal hurt her, but he knew she wished they could still be cousins like they once were. Jason pulled Sam into a hug.

"I know you miss him Sam. But Nikolas is desperate now, maybe he has been for months and he has been hiding it. I don't know. He's backed into a corner though. Once we find him, he'll know we won't stop until he comes back to Port Charles to exonerate me. He may come willingly."

"He changed so quickly. I don't know what happened, but right now I'm still too mad at him to care. I still think about what our lives would have been like if the truth hadn't come out. Danny would never know you. You could have been living in Port Charles for years, just out of his grasp. You would have saw him grow up, but not as a father. You would have missed those little moments and I get so mad Jason. More angry than I have ever felt in my life. He's my cousin and my family, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to move past this. I wish I could, but right now I know I can't."

Jason and Sam felt the boat jerk as it grazed the dock. A tunnel, about 100 yards away from the dock was visible. Sam bent over and grabbed the backpack holding their weapons and ammo. Marios approached them.

"Here is the map. I have your phone numbers and I will contact you 30 minutes before we have to leave. Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

Marios gave Jason the map and Jason thanked Marios. Jason folded it up, put it in the back pocket of his jeans, and they both turned towards the dock. Jason hopped over the railing of the boat and stood next to the boat. Sam handed Jason the backpack which he placed on the dock. Sam started to climb over the railing, but Jason scooped her up and placed her on the dock, with a kiss to the forehead.

"I know our conversation got cut off, but I want you to know I love you. If one day you decide to forgive your cousin, I'll support you, and if you don't I'll still support you."

"I love you too Jason. And thanks."

Sam placed her hand on Jason's cheek and got on her tippy toes to peck him on the lips. She knew she didn't need Jason's permission to forgive Nikolas, but it was nice to hear he'd support her either way. Jason grabbed the backpack and Sam's hand and walked towards the tunnel. At the entrance, and just inside, Sam pulled out her cellphone while Jason started removing weapons from the pack.

"I'm setting an alarm on my phone. It will vibrate every half hour, so we know how much time we have left."

"Good idea. What weapons do you want to take?"

Sam looked down at the array of weapons, and zeroed in on a knife, two handguns, and two extra magazine clips. Sam lifted the pants of her left leg, and strapped the knife onto her calf. She grabbed one of the belts, clipped the two magazines in their holsters on opposite ends, and wrapped and buckled the belt around her, shifting it so each magazine was on either side of her. She grabbed one handgun and put it in the waistband of her jeans behind her back and covered it with her shirt.

"Ready."

Jason looked at Sam mischievously.

"Not to get off topic, but that reminded me of the Valentines Day when I read you the description of a gun I liked for you and you thought it was really hot. This, what you just did right now, that was really hot."

Sam smirked at Jason and chuckled.

"You need to focus. Pick your weapons. And when we finally get home, I'll make sure I do this again, but in my corset."

Sam noticed Jason's mouth open a little and his eyes glaze over. As soon as she noticed it though, his mouth closed and his eyes focused on the guns laying before him. She knew the image was enough to make him pounce on her, but she knew it wasn't either the time or the place for it. Jason put on a belt like her own, but Sam noticed that along with two extra magazine clips, Jason also had smoke bombs attached to his, along with a flashlight. He also took a handgun and placed it in the waistband of his jeans behind his back, and grabbed another handgun and handed it to Sam. He put the rest of the weapons in the backpack and hid it behind a rock near the entrance.

"Give me the guns and you take the map."

"Why?"

"Sam, you know I'm a better shot. You read the map and direct me on where to go and ill make sure everything is clear."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Jason and placed the guns on the ground and grabbed the map from Jason's hands. She opened it up and shoved it towards him.

"Hold this up so I can take a picture of it."

"Why do you need a picture of it?"

Sam pulled her phone from her jeans and quickly took a picture and texted it to Jason's phone.

"I need a picture because if anything goes wrong I'm dropping this map and being your back up."

"Sam…"

"Don't Sam me Jason. If we're getting shot at this map isn't my priority. I'll try my best to keep it safe but my first priority is keeping you safe."

Jason sighed.

"You're stubborn."

"So are you."

Sam took the map from Jason and Jason bent over and picked up the handguns. Sam directed Jason on how to get through the tunnels, and they walked for ten minutes until they came to the end of the passage.

"What now?"

Sam looked down at the map and then up at the wall in front of them. Sam walked over towards the stone wall and counted ten stones from the bottom and then tried to jump to reach the 10th stone, which was 2 inches above Sam's head. Jason chuckled and walked over towards his wife.

"Anything I can help you with dear?"

Sam glared at Jason again.

"Just push on that stone smartass."

Jason pushed it and the whole wall opened in front of them into a room. Jason pushed Sam behind him and walked slowly into the room, but confirmed they were alone. Sam walked towards the wall on the far end of the room and brushed dust off one of the many bottles on a large wine rack.

"Well, we know we are in the right place."

Jason scanned the room until he found the door and slowly approached it, listening at the door for any noises.

"I don't hear anything, where do we go from here."

"That's up to us really. This place is huge, and Nikolas could be anywhere. I can remember some of the layout of the main floor and how to get to Helena's bedroom. Do you remember anything more? When Elizabeth and I got here, we were lead directly to Helena's room. Did you come in a different way or see anything different?"

Before he could answer, Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He removed the cellphone from his pocket and noticed he had an email from Spinelli. Jason opened the email, and Sam noticed him smile.

"What is it? What did you get?"

"Spinelli emailed me the floor plan. It looks like there are a few other rooms in the basement level, but I really doubt Nik would be down here."

"I agree so where do you think we should go."

"Give me a minute."

Sam watched as Jason stared at his phone intently, using his finger to scroll up and down multiple times on his phone. Sam recognized that he was committing the floor plans to memory.

"Okay, I got it. I think we should go floor by floor. Here."

Jason handed Sam the gun back.

"You know what to do, keep your eyes open and stand behind me. Follow my lead."

"Got it."

Sam followed Jason as he moved towards the staircase and carefully walked up, ready to shoot. They moved through the first floor, but found it completely empty. Sam noticed two bags by the door, and they found the fridge stocked, so they knew Nikolas had to be here. Sam wondered why none of the staff or guards were on the island. Jason motioned Sam towards a staircase in the kitchen, and Sam noticed they were on the far side of the second level. _I see. Jason knows there's another staircase leading to the living room and front door further down the hall. If things get tricky we have two possible escape routes._ Sam would never question her husband's abilities in situations like this, but it still amazed her how damn good he is. Sam followed Jason down the hallway and cleared 2 more rooms, although they looked as if they were both recently slept in. As Sam and Jason got farther down the hallway, they could both hear voices. Sam realized the voices had to be coming from Helena's bedroom. As they got closer, Sam noticed Jason move towards the bedroom adjacent to Helena's. Jason looked into the room, and motioned for Sam to enter as he quietly closed the door. Jason motioned for Sam to follow him towards a closet, and he motioned Sam to enter. Jason followed her and closed the door behind him. Jason began speaking to Sam in a whisper.

"Listen, this closet will open up into the closet in Helena's room. I'm thinking it was built this way in case there were any intruders, Helena would be able to escape. We should be able to hear better from here and we won't risk being seen."

Sam felt her pocket vibrate.

"Jason, my alarm just went off, we only have an hour and a half left, we need to get to Nikolas and convince him to come back with us."

"I know but I heard two men speaking in there Sam. Someone else is in there with him and we need to figure out who."

Sam nodded, and watched as Jason rearranged some clothes. It was dark, but Sam saw Jason move his hand up the wall, until she vaguely saw his hand stop. She saw him turn his hand and push what Sam guessed was a door handle. Jason opened the door and saw a faint light coming from underneath a door about 4 feet away from them. Sam could hear two men speaking clearly, and recognized the first voice as her cousins.

"I'm sure she won't come back to the island. The deal was for me to let her use the jet to come here, and as soon as we landed I had a boat waiting to take her to the mainland. I made sure the funds were wired to her account before she got on the boat, so I doubt I'll be hearing from her again."

"How can you be sure she won't tell anyone your whereabouts and that you're alive? If she tells anyone and they come here, you are putting the both of us and everything we have worked for at risk."

"I may not know Ava Jerome well, but I know the type of person she is. If my sources are correct, the Jerome crime family took a hit after Alexis' wedding because of the gun deal. They lost a lot financially. The money I gave her should help them, and the fact that it is untraceable will help them even more. I know she will take the money and never think about me again."

"What would Samantha think about you giving money to her fathers crime organization?"

"Sam will never forgive me for what I did anyway, so it doesn't really matter. What matters is everyone thinks I'm dead and that bitch wife of mine will be going to prison for it."

"As long as the plan worked."

"It had to have. I set it up perfectly. I tempted her with her diamonds, and she must have come running. With the scene I staged, they had to believe she had something to do with me supposedly going out the window onto the rocks."

"Speaking of the diamonds, where are they?"

"Right here."

"Ah, they are beautiful. I was able to locate an associate that can laser off the serial numbers so we can sell them without them being traced. Once we sell them, you'll get the cash, and then we can talk about you signing everything else over to me."

"You're sure right? You're sure that because I'm quote unquote dead the issues I caused with ELQ before will be resolved?"

"My contact at the SEC said that I can't assume any wrong doing because I am acquiring your assets after you have passed, and I had nothing to do with you or ELQ while you held the majority shares."

Sam heard a sigh.

"I hope your contact is right. We worked too hard to take Helena down, for everything to get screwed up this way."

"You do see how this situation could have been avoided though?"

"Do you mean willingly giving the shares back to Jason and the Quartermaines?"

"Yes."

"You know why I couldn't. We didn't have the money. Just as we suspected, Helena donated everything away once she died. ELQ was our only source of income. We both knew that giving the company back had to be the last resort."

"I'm just sorry that it affected your relationship with Samantha and Alexis so severely."

"I am too, but I needed to do what I needed to do. Helena put the wheels in motion when she had Robin revive Jason, and I kept the wheels turning when I didn't tell Sam he was still alive. I'll always regret that, and I'll always regret that I had to put on the façade that I hated Jason. He's dangerous and that has always worried me, but just like Sam he is also family. He's Sam's husband, Danny's father, and was Emily's brother and she would hate me for how I've treated the both of them."

"You didn't have many choices though. Helena's dealings ruined ELQ, and Helena blackmailed you into acquiring it in the first place. The best you could do was try to keep it to avoid anymore losses for us. I'm just sorry it was at the expense of Samantha and her son. If she knew the whole truth though, she might be more willing to forgive you, Jason might be too."

"It doesn't matter though. To them I'm dead. Eventually the authorities and my family will have to declare me legally dead, and then once everything is settled with the diamonds and the Cassadine estate, you'll go to Port Charles and fight for custody of Spencer, and once you win, you can bring him here so we can be together."

"It wont be that easy though, I'm sure your sister and mother will fight me."

"They will, but Spencer will willingly go with you, and he's old enough to make the choice. I'm sure the judge would also agree considering we paid him too."

"You really have thought of everything haven't you."

"I'm a Cassadine. We scheme, and unfortunately I learned from the best. My grandmother taught me all her tricks, but unfortunately she was too vain to see I had developed tricks of my own."

"She knew in the end though what we were doing."

"She knew I was poisoning her, but I don't think she suspected you were involved. When she went to Luke for help when you tried to kill her the first time, I convinced her I didn't believe you were even alive. She didn't know you had contacted me and that we had been in touch. When she finally died I thought we could both live in peace, but then Victor had to bring her back to life."

"Victor was always my least favorite uncle, even before he revived Helena and Stavros. And I know Stavros was your father, but he had no self-control and reviving him was a mistake."

"Stavros was my father, biologically, but Stefan raised me."

"Ah, my other brother, I only wish I had more of an opportunity to have a relationship with him. Now that I'm going to Port Charles, hopefully I will have the opportunity to build a relationship with my sister. I have lost almost all of my siblings, but hopefully Alexis will take kindly to me."

Sam gasped, but she put her hand to her mouth a second too late. Jason knew they had been heard so he improvised. He kicked the door open and fired a warning shot above Nikolas' head. Jason saw a tall slender man who resembled Nikolas standing next to him.

Nikolas was about 10 feet from the door when Jason kicked it open and he instinctively ducked, even though he knew Jason wouldn't shoot directly at him, at least he hoped he wouldn't. Jason stepped closer towards him, and he saw his cousin walk out of the closet with her left hand over her mouth and her right hand holding a gun. Nikolas wasn't surprised they came armed, but he was surprised they came at all. Before Nikolas could say anything, Sam's hand dropped from her mouth and she began to speak.

"My mother told me about you. She said she believed you had been long dead probably from one of Helena's men. I don't believe it."

"It's true Samantha. I am your mother's older brother. I am Valentin Cassadine.


	3. Cassadine Family Drama

A/N: I hope you all enjoy the third chapter! Sorry I couldn't update Monday evening, but I have been distracted and busy, and I'm not sure why but this chapter was more difficult for me to write than the last ones. Once again, any feedback would be wonderful!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

Jason watched as his wife looked back and forth between her cousin and the man who said he was her uncle. Jason wasn't sure what Sam's take on this situation was, but he was interested in getting more answers. It was hard to accept that Nikolas could do something like murder Helena, but Jason wasn't too surprised or saddened by this revelation. Helena spent years trying to control Nikolas, and he could relate to how frustrating it can be when people are trying to tell you what to do and run your life. Jason wasn't surprised that Nikolas must have reached his breaking point causing him to poison her to death. Not to mention, Helena kept Jason away from his family and friends, and Jason couldn't deny that he thought Helena got what she deserved. Jason was also concerned because, from what he vaguely remembered, Sam had told him Valentin was supposed to be dangerous. He saw both men were unarmed but he kept his gun aimed at Valentin, knowing more than likely he would be more of a threat than Nikolas.

Sam was shocked. If what she had heard was correct, Helena blackmailed Nikolas into gaining the majority shares of ELQ and also caused the Cassadine fortune to dwindle, along with ELQ's. _I guess that's why there were issues with the taxes? If Helena had caused both the Cassadine's and ELQ to loose money, Nikolas may not have been able to afford to pay them._ And Nikolas poisoned Helena? With the help of this man who was apparently her uncle?

"What the hell is going on here Nikolas? You murdered Helena? I'm not sorry she's dead but you MURDERED her? I mean I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you were going to have Hayden shot to keep her from telling Jason who he was. And Helena blackmailed you into taking over ELQ? What did she have on you that she would even be able to blackmail you? And who the HELL is this guy? My long lost Uncle Valentin? Is this a joke? Oh and by the way, Hayden wasn't blamed for your supposed death, Jason was. Since you so pleasantly served him with a lawsuit after he asked you nicely for PEACE, he decided to go to Wyndemere to talk to you and try to solve things. But instead of finding you so he could try to resolve the lawsuit, he found your bedroom messed up and the window broken with blood on it. I came in a few minutes after him and we saw your supposed body on the rocks. Jason risked his life to dive into the water because we thought you fell in. But no, you were probably halfway to the airport. And to top it all off Hayden showed up and what do you think she did when she heard what we saw and looked at your bedroom and the blood on the window. SHE BLAMED JASON. And take a wild guess what happened next-"

"Sam I'm sor—"

"Shut up. JUST SHUT UP, because I am not NEARLY finished. Jason was almost arrested Nikolas. We have been trying to find you because unlike the idiots at the PCPD we investigated what happened and figured out you were actually alive. We had to go on the run to find you and now Danny is left without both of his parents because you decided it would be a good idea TO FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH? Not to mention we ran into that crazy Huxley guy and one of his men pulled a gun on Jason. You uprooted my life. You uprooted your mother and sisters life. I mean I think we have established you don't care too much about me or Danny and you sure as hell could care less about Jason, but what about your mother and sister? What about your nephews? And what about your own son? So not only did you think it would be a good idea to fake your own death you thought it would be an even better one to ask your son to lie to his family everyday for basically the rest of his life? So you could avoid paying taxes and runaway with some stupid diamonds? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HAVE YOU LOST ALL COMMON SENSE?"

Sam stopped and took a breath. She noticed Jason with his gun pointed at Valentine and understood that he thought he might be more of a threat to them than Nikolas. Sam raised her gun and pointed it at her cousin.

"Sam what are you doing?"

Nikolas was shocked. Sam had told him off before for the choices he had made, but he had never seen her so livid. He knew he deserved it but he didn't realize how much his relationship with Sam had deteriorated until she pointed the gun at him.

"You are a threat. I don't know who you are anymore or what you're capable of. But I do know that there's a boat waiting for us and you're going to get on it and we're going back to Port Charles. I will be damned if Jason goes to jail and leaves Danny and I because of a mess you made. You have two choices. You come with us without any trouble or Jason and I start shooting and take you forcefully."

"Samantha wait."

"Listen. I don't know who the hell you are. You may biologically be my uncle but that doesn't mean you're my family. I've had enough family members come out of the woodwork and you being a Cassadine doesn't exactly help your cause so don't address me as Samantha like you're some father figure to me. From the conversation you and Nikolas were having it sounds like he told you about me and my husband. Hopefully he told you how good of a shot my husband is and I don't know if you noticed, but Jason's gun is pointed at your head. He usually doesn't miss. I would choose your actions and words wisely if I were you."

Jason could hear the venom in Sam's voice and could sense by her demeanor that she didn't see either men as family. _I guess Sam reached her breaking point too._

"Are either of you armed?"

Sam glanced over at Jason and noticed his posture relaxed slightly.

"No, Jason we aren't. And there aren't any guards or staff on the island. After Helena died they were fired so that Valentine could live here without anyone knowing."

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. The two of you are going to put your hands up and move slowly over to that couch over there and sit down with your hands, palms down on your lap. If either of you make a wrong move, I won't hesitate to shoot and I can put both of you down in less than 30 seconds. Do it now."

Sam watched as both men put there hands up, walked over to the couch, and put their hands palm down on their laps.

"Jason what are you doing, we need to get back to the boat we don't have time for them to sit down and relax."

"Sam I need you to listen to me, and I need you to think calmly and clearly."

"I am thinking calmly and clearly."

Jason looked into Sam's eyes for a minute, and saw the fire and anger. After a minute her face and eyes relaxed a bit.

"OK fine I'm thinking calmly and clearly."

"Listen. Whether you like it or not Nikolas is your cousin and this guy is your Uncle. We heard some of what they said but I was only left with more questions than answers. I know we need to take Nikolas back but I also think we need to get their side of the story. Helena kept me and Jake captive and they might have more information, or something they might say could trigger a memory from when Helena was holding me."

Sam looked at her husband and knew he was right.

"Fine, but I'm not really interested in their answers Jason. I don't know if I really care at this point. If you want to ask questions then go ahead."

Jason kissed his wife on the head again hoping it might relax her. Even though she appeared more calm than before, he knew she was a raging fire on the inside. Jason turned to look towards the two men. Before he could speak, Nikolas interrupted him.

"Jason please I need you to just listen I—"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw a bullet whiz by Nikolas' right shoulder only just missing him.

"Not another word Nikolas until you're given permission by myself or Jason to speak. If I had things my way I wouldn't have missed and you'd be praying you don't bleed to death while we get back to the boat."

Jason looked at Nikolas, who had a look of pure shock and terror on his face.

"As you can see, Sam is a little angry right now. You both might want to listen to her to avoid any, uh, complications."

Nikolas and Valentin both nodded.

Sam walked to the back of the room and pulled a chair over to where Jason stood, sat down, and pointed her gun back at her uncle and cousin.

"You better hurry Jason, we have about 75 minutes left before we need to be back on that boat."

Jason nodded at his wife and turned his eyes back on the two men.

"Okay. I think we know most of what happened on Nikolas' end of things, and any questions I have, I can ask later. You though, Valentin, we know nothing about. How do you factor into any of this?"

"That is quite a long story, but I will tell you the information I find most relevant, as I am sure you are only interested in what pertains to Nikolas, Helena, my siblings and my nieces. I did not grow up with my brothers and sisters. Mikkos whisked me away as a child, as Helena, as I'm sure you know, was not fond of any of Mikkos children with other women. I did have some contact with my father though, and did meet my siblings upon occasion, although they did not know I was their brother. Once I was old enough, I decided to travel. I like, my sister Alexis, did not have the last name Cassadine, so I was able to travel freely without the worry that Helena might find me. Stefan did though, and contacted me, asking me to come to Port Charles. There, I briefly met my sisters, and brother, but my sisters did not know me as their brother, as Stefan and I told them I was a Cassadine cousin, again to keep me away from Helena's wrath. There I also met my nephew, who took a liking to me. Eventually I left, only to hear through the papers the death of my brother and sister. I kept tabs on Helena, my sister, and my nephew though. I was overjoyed when I heard Alexis had two beautiful daughters, and more overjoyed when I heard she reconnected with you, her eldest daughter. I continued to travel, and eventually made my way back to Greece where I settled down with a woman I had met. Eventually Helena found me though, and in turn murdered my wife as a way to punish me for being Mikkos' bastard child. I was devastated, even more so when Helena sought me out for help. She said it was my duty as Mikkos only surviving son to help her secure the Cassadine legacy by helping her to control Nikolas and his son. She was hateful and manipulative and believed that by killing my wife and exerting her power, I would obey her. I agreed to help her, but with the intention of killing her. She let me move onto the island, and I slowly began poisoning her, while I helped her keep surveillance on Nikolas, Spencer, Alexis and her daughters. Somehow, Helena figured out what I was doing, and informed Luke Spencer of my plans. Around that time, Nikolas contacted me, realizing that I was not just a Cassadine cousin, and in fact his uncle, and informed me Helena knew of my plans. I escaped the island and went into hiding, keeping in touch with Nikolas. Nikolas left Port Charles for a short time, and I finally met him face to face as his uncle, and we continued to remain close after he went back to Port Charles. Eventually he informed me Helena had died, and I was able to come out of hiding. I again visited Port Charles, this time under an alias. Nikolas informed me of your sons cancer, so I came to see if I was a potential bone marrow match. Unfortunately I was not, but I was happy to see that Samantha's father was and that Daniel would be okay. I spent time traveling, and eventually retuned back to Port Charles to again see Nikolas, as I was happy to finally have a relationship with someone in my family. With the threat of Helena gone, I was hoping to tell my sister about who I really was, and came back to Port Charles with that intention. Before I could arrange a meeting, I spotted my Uncle Victor. I began surveillance on him and found he was holding my brother Stavros and Helena's bodies, and was trying to revive them. I did not know though, that you were also at the clinic Jason. Once I confirmed Helena was alive, I went back into hiding, fearful she may find me and try to kill me, or worse, hurt my sister or her family if I made myself known to them. I continued to stay in touch with Nikolas, but I believe the rest of the story should be told by him. I would like to say one more thing though, to you Samantha, if I have your permission to speak to you directly."

Sam looked at her uncle. She didn't want to seem like it, but she was paying close attention to his story. She was able to empathize with him, as her mother had dealt with the same trauma for being Mikkos' child. She also empathized with him, knowing he had also lost his spouse, someone who she could tell he loved. She noticed the glare in his eye when he spoke about Helena murdering his wife, and understood the empty feeling caused by that kind of loss. Sam felt her eyes water when she heard he came to Port Charles to try to help Danny, and although she knew her focus needed to be on bringing Nikolas back to Port Charles, she hoped her mother, herself, and her siblings might be able to eventually get to know this man. Sam looked him in the eye and nodded her head, not feeling the need to give him verbal permission to speak.

"Thank you Samantha. I know you are angry, unfortunately the plan I created with your cousin did not work out as we had planned, but please hear him out. If you do, you may be more sympathetic to the both of us. I hope we can work together as a family to try to resolve this."

Sam nodded again, and looked toward her cousin. He sat with his head back against the couch with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Sam noticed the sadness in his eyes. Sam looked at Jason, hoping he would understand she didn't want to acknowledge her cousin yet.

Jason looked in Sam's eyes and noticed they had softened while listening to her uncle speak. He still did not know if he could trust him, but he did feel for the guy. He also appreciated that he had tried to save his son when he was sick, but made a mental note to talk with Spinelli to confirm he actually made a donation. Jason looked away from Sam and towards Nikolas.

"Alright Nik, we know you've been in touch with your uncle for quite sometime, and I don't know how Sam feels, but I guess I can understand why you didn't tell anyone about him. There's no denying the lengths Helena will go to to try to get revenge. You said before that Helena blackmailed you into acquiring ELQ, so why don't you start there."

"It started around the time you came back as Jake. I was propositioned by Lomax to rig the Mayoral election in her favor. Helena found out and blackmailed me into letting her stay at Wyndemere. At the time I didn't know it was so she could be close to you Jason, I didn't know at the time that you were Jason or that she had conditioned you like she did Lucky. I knew she was alive thanks to Valentin's information, but I wasn't expecting her to know about my participation in the election and I wasn't expecting her to use it against me. I soon discovered that Victor had spent a great deal of money trying to bring Helena and my father back to life, and later found that Helena had spent even more money on trying to revive and condition you to do her bidding. She was squandering the Cassadine fortune, and was no longer trying to invest the money so we could make back some of what we used. When I found out about the missing money I confronted Helena about it. I threatened to take the financial reigns back from her, but she refused. When I left Port Charles before Jason died, I, I was involved in _something_ and Helena found out about it. She threatened to expose me, so I relented. But she didn't stop there. She realized the trouble we were in and she pressured me to take over ELQ. It was around this time that Helena told me who Jake really was. I had a choice. I could tell you, Sam, and everyone else that you weren't Jake Doe, or I could keep it a secret long enough to try to gain back some of the Cassadine fortune. I didn't want to take over ELQ but I figured if I could make us back enough money Helena might not make me go through with it and the faster I made the money back the faster I could tell you both the truth. My plans didn't work out though. The investments I made didn't make me any more money, and Helena continued to put pressure on me to take over ELQ. I didn't see any other choice, so I pursued it against my better judgment. It was around this time I contacted Valentin. I was in over my head and I needed a way out. We both knew we needed to get rid of Helena once and for all. I was able to secure Valentin passage to NY. We met without Helena knowing and we decided to go through with poisoning her, but we had to do it slowly. If she knew I was involved, there's no telling what she would've done. Valentin worked to poison Helena, traveling back here and working with staff that were loyal to me to go through with our plans. Then the Nurse's Ball happened. I told Elizabeth the truth. I was sure she would tell everyone and then I could be free of the burden. But she didn't. I felt trapped. I watched you and Elizabeth falling in love and I watched Patrick and Sam building their family. Everything was spiraling out of control, and Helena was putting more pressure on me to take over ELQ. I was finally able to take over control, but I needed more time. I needed to make back the money Helena had lost. I didn't realize at the time Helena was still funneling out money so Robin could do further research, and I eventually saw that we had lost even more money than what I had previously thought. I knew if I told you the truth then, I could lose ELQ and be left with nothing. I couldn't do that to Spencer. But I knew that I was sacrificing your lives for my sons and I knew it wasn't right. Then you decided to propose to Elizabeth and everything spiraled more. I felt like I was drowning from all of the lies and deceit. At the wedding when Carly walked in and told everyone the truth, I felt relieved. I didn't think I could sit through you marrying Elizabeth knowing who you were. And then as you know Helena finally died, and as you heard before, I couldn't give up ELQ yet because there was no more money. I made a mess. I know it. I hurt you, I hurt Sam, I hurt Danny, and Alexis, Molly, Kristina, Patrick, Emma, Elizabeth, her boys. I know all of my choices put everyone else in turmoil and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I know I had other choices, and I know I made the wrong ones, and I don't expect either of you to forgive me, but this is the truth about how all of this happened."

Jason watched as Nikolas put his hands on his head and rubbed his eyes. Jason immediately felt pity. A lot of what Nikolas said he suspected. He knew that Helena must have used her means to get Nikolas to do what she wanted. But he also knew that Nikolas had other choices he could have made and he chose not to. Jason wondered if he would have made the same choices for Danny or Jake.

Sam watched Nikolas, and saw the emotion in his eyes. She didn't feel anything though. She heard what he said, and she understood why he made his choices, but she couldn't accept it. She leaned on him when Jason died. He knew first hand how devastated she was. He lost Emily tragically, the same way she lost Jason. If Sam could have given Emily back to Nikolas, she would have done whatever she needed to, to make it happen. She would have thought her cousin would have felt the same, and was beyond hurt and disappointed that he hadn't.

Nikolas watched as Sam and Jason stared at him. Most of the respect he had for Jason was because of Emily, and then because he was Sam's husband. But Sam, Sam was his true family. Sam was someone who he had been able to lean on and confide in. When he found out Sam was his cousin, he was overjoyed. Sam and him had always been friendly, but then they became family. Their bond grew over the years, and he knew he could count on her. He had failed her and he could tell by the look on her face, she would never forgive him.

"I would like permission to speak again, if possible."

Sam looked up, surprised by Valentin's question. She nodded again, giving him permission.

"I see the three of you are processing the information. I understand it is a lot, and I'm sure a lot of it was not what you expected to hear. I do have one question though. Earlier Samantha, you said you had 75 minutes until you had to be back at the boat. What boat may I ask?"

Sam checked her phone and realized they were down to just under an hour until they had to leave. _Crap._

"Jason and I were able to secure a ride to the island from a business associate. We were told a storm was coming and that it wouldn't be safe for the captain of the boat and his son to ride out the storm here. They gave us about 2 hours, and Jason we have just under an hour now. We need to get back to the boat. And Nikolas, you're coming with us."

"Sam wait—"

"Look. You explained yourself but it doesn't change anything. Jason is wanted for your MURDER Nikolas. I am not going to let Jason go to prison for a crime he didn't even commit."

"Sam wait."

Jason looked to see Sam staring at him like she was about to strangle him.

"What do you mean wait Jason? We need to get back on that boat, get on a plane and get back to Port Charles so we can exonerate you and see our son. You do remember our son Danny right? He's waiting for us, probably scared since his father already left once and didn't come back."

As soon as Sam said it she knew she shouldn't have. _Fuck._ Sam saw the hurt in Jason's eyes. She knew how guilty he felt for missing so much time with the both of them.

"Jason wait I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. This isn't your fault and you being gone wasn't your fault. I'm angry but I'm not angry at you I didn't mean it."

Sam got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked into Jason's arms. He knew how emotional she was feeling and didn't hold what she said against her. He was just happy to be able to hold his wife in his arms again. Jason kissed Sam on the head.

"Its ok Sam. Listen I know we need to get back to the boat, but I don't think its as simple as dragging Nik back to Port Charles anymore. We need to figure this out first."

"I'm not sure what there is to figure out though. We need to exonerate you."

"At my expense though? Sam, I faked my own death. There are going to be charges brought up against me. And I still have to deal with all the tax issues."

"So my husband should go to jail so you don't have to pay the consequences for your actions? My son should lose his father AGAIN to save you, because God forbid you pay for your actions? Have you always been this self absorbed and entitled?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I—"

Then what did you mean Nikolas? Please enlighten us."

"I just meant that there has to be another way."

"Another way to help you get out of taking any responsibility for your actions so you can continue to be a self-entitled prince."

"Oh shut up Sam. I have to think about Spencer—"

"Oh now you care about your son. He wasn't much of a thought when you left him to lie to your mom and the rest of us."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"The right thing? Lying is the right thing? You have COMPLETELY lost your mind."

"Your twisting everything I say."

"No I'm not I'm—"

"Yes you are you—"

"Enough."

Jason turned away from Sam and Nikolas' bickering match to look at Valentin. During Sam and Nikolas' verbal sparring, Nikolas had gotten up and as they went back and forth at each other, they slowly moved closer towards each other. Jason made sure to stay in between them though, because he was sure if Sam had the chance she would smack Nikolas on the head. Jason hadn't noticed that Valentin had gotten up off the couch and walked towards the desk where he and Nikolas were originally speaking.

"It's good to see the two of you on such vibrant speaking terms but I think it's best if we stay on topic. I think I have a plan to exonerate Jason and help you, my nephew, to go back to Port Charles and be with your family and son."


	4. Crete

A/N: I hope you all enjoy the fourth chapter! Sorry about such a late update, i have been on vacation and haven't been able to post. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and are following this story!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

Sam glared at her cousin as the boat caused her to bump into him. Jason noticed the look on her face and pulled her closer into him, kissing her on her forehead. He glanced over to Valentin who was standing next to Nikolas. He wasn't sure if his plan would work, but he appreciated that he was trying to help exonerate him. Sam was thankful too, but still wasn't sure how she felt about her newfound uncle or whether her cousin would go through with his plan. Valentin had suggested that the four of them go back to Port Charles, and that both Jason and Nikolas turn themselves in. Valentin would vouch that someone had tried to kill Nikolas, and that he had found Nikolas in the harbor on the night of the Nurses Ball. Valentin would tell the police that he saved Nikolas and immediately took him to Greece to escape the danger. Valentin told them he has a contact on Crete who could falsify Nikolas' medical records to show he had suffered from a concussion as well as cracked ribs, which led him to be treated in Greece for the injuries, explaining why they did not immediately return to Port Charles. Sam didn't know if Jordan would buy it, but either way Jason would be saved since Nikolas' return would prove Jason didn't kill him.

Sam watched as they approached the dock, and they all thanked Manolis for his and his father's assistance with getting them back to Crete. Nikolas and Valentin followed Sam and Jason to the SUV Sonny secured for them, and they all got in the car.

"It doesn't look like we'll be able to fly out of here anytime soon, Valentin, do you know of any place we can stay on the island."

"It is already taken care of Jason. While we were on the boat I contacted a friend who secured two rooms for us. It will take at least a day for my contact to provide us with the medical records, so a long with waiting out the storm, we will have to wait for the records. They should be finished tomorrow evening."

Valentin gave Jason the address to the hotel they were staying in, and Jason drove them all to the hotel. When they got there, Jason and Sam checked into their room, while Valentin and Nikolas checked into theirs.

"Can we trust them Jason? What if they leave in the middle of the night or something? How do we know they will really come back with us?"

Sam looked over at Jason worried, as she pushed her bag off her shoulder onto a table in their room.

"I've been updating Spinelli, we've been texting. He was able to download software into Valentin and Niks phones, so if the phones go anywhere or are turned off he'll know. He also hacked into the cameras in the hotel, so if either of them leave their room or the hotel he'll alert us. Don't worry too much Sam, I know you can't trust your cousin, but Valentin seems pretty decent, he may be someone we can trust."

Jason pulled Sam into a hug, and Sam felt Jason's phone vibrate in his pocket.

"I bet that's Spinelli saying Nikolas is leaving."

"Hold on, let me see what he said."

Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket, and Sam noticed he received two other text messages.

"Huh."

"Huh? What does huh mean what did he say?"

Sam went to grab the phone out of Jason's hand but he pulled it away from her and put it back in his pocket. Sam heard a knock on their door.

"Spinelli saw Valentin leaving, and then told me it looked like he was heading towards our room."

Jason walked towards the door and looked through the peephole before opening it. Sam saw her uncle in the hallway.

"Samantha, Jason, I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you."

"If you're trying to distract us so Nikolas can escape, he won't get far. We have surveillance set up and you both are being watched. If either of you leave your rooms, or this hotel, we'll know about it immediately."

Jason turned to look at Sam, and glared at her. Sam returned the glare. She knew he wanted to keep the surveillance secret but she didn't really care. She wanted them to know her and Jason don't trust them.

"Ah, I see, well I guess that is understandable. You have a rocky history with Nikolas as of late, and you don't know me very well, so I can understand your distrust. Please be assured, I do not intend to flee, and neither does my nephew. Nikolas does not intend to cause you or anyone else any more pain. I actually came by to invite the both of you to our room for dinner. The room I secured for Nikolas and I has 2 bedrooms, and thus has a small living area. I would be honored if you two would join us for dinner. I would like to get to know you both better, and maybe learn more about the rest of my family, if that is okay with you Samantha."

Jason looked at Sam to answer. He wouldn't mind it, but this decision was her call too make. Sam looked at her supposed uncle in the doorway. She could definitely see some resemblance between him and her mother, as well as the pictures she had seen of Nikolas father, her mother's sister, and her uncle Stefan. She looked into his eyes, and he looked sincere.

"Okay, we can come, thank you for the offer. But please, call me Sam okay? When should we come to your room?"

"How about around 6 pm? I'm sure the two of you are tired, this will give you some time to rest."

"Thank you, we'll see you and Nikolas at 6."

Sam watched him move out of sight and Jason closed the door.

"Sam."

"I know, I know you didn't want them to know we have eyes on them. I know okay. But I want him to know and I want Nikolas to know. He fled Port Charles, he could just as easily flee here and I want them to know we're watching their movements."

Jason sighed.

"Okay. It's done, there's no point arguing about it. They know now and they probably won't do anything rash. I'm surprised you wanted to have dinner with them though."

"Thank you for letting me make that decision. I thought about it and he looked pretty sincere when he asked. He seems to want peace. And it might be interesting to see what he knows about me, my sisters, and my mom. I also want to ask him some things about when he said he donated bone marrow for Danny. I would hope he wouldn't lie about that but I want to make sure."

"That reminds me."

Sam watched as Jason pulled out his phone a dialed a number.

"Spinelli, yeah he came to ask us to have dinner with him and Nik. Yeah I left it up to Sam so we are going to go. Did he go back to his room? Okay good. Listen, I forgot to ask you this earlier. Valentin told us he had himself tested in the drive that you and Sam had for Danny. Yes I know it was nice of him, if he actually did it. Yeah I want you to access the records and see if anyone related paternally to Alexis was tested. Yeah I figured it would be easiest to test against her since they share paternal DNA. Okay thanks let me know what you find."

Jason hung up his phone and put it in his pocket and then sat down on the bed. He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Sam sat next to him and put her hand in his.

"Look if he got himself tested, then he's good in my books Sam."

"Hey look at me. There's nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault that you weren't here when Danny got sick and besides he's fine now. I'm fine now. I wasn't alone, I had Spinelli, my mom and sisters, your family. Everyone pulled through for us Jason and we all got through it together."

"I should have been there for the both of you Sam. I'm his father and I'm your husband."

"Ex-husband technically."

Jason looked up to see Sam's beautiful face smiling at him, and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Sam you know what I mean."

"I know, but you were tested. You were tested as soon as you found out who you were and you are a perfect match, and you've been making donations ever since. If anything happens with Danny, he'll be okay Jason, because of you."

"I know but—"

"Shhh…"

Sam pulled her husband in for a kiss.

"We talked about this. You can't keep punishing yourself for something that was out of your control. You didn't choose to get shot, you didn't choose to be basically kidnapped by Helena. You didn't choose to get run over and loose your memories. None of that was your choice."

Jason got up off the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I chose to go down to the docks that night. I chose to leave you and Danny, even though it didn't feel right to me. I should have trusted my instincts Sam. If I had I could've been there for the both of you."

"Jason you went to save your friend. You knew Bernie was in trouble and because you went down there he didn't die alone Jason. Trying to save Bernie, that's why I love you. You're strong and you're loyal and you'll do anything to protect the people you love. When Danny is older he's going to wonder why you have a different face and he's going to ask questions about why you used to be called Jake. And when he's old enough I'm going to tell him how strong, and brave, and fearless his father is and that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your friend, and that you fought like hell to get back to us."

Sam could see the glare in Jason's eyes and knew her words had touched him. She felt her own tears on her face, and didn't realize how emotional she had become. Jason walked towards her and wiped at the tears with his thumbs. He put a hand on either side of her face and touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you. But I will never leave you or Danny like that again. When I got my memories back, I told you I saw Robin. I saw you too. And the vision of you, it helped me break through what Helena did to me. When I saw you I told you I never meant to leave you or Danny that night and I didn't Sam. When I left I thought I was coming back. I promise you I will always come back."

Jason kissed Sam, and pulled her close to him. He needed her to know how much their family matters to him, and he hoped she would continue to let him prove that to her.

"I knew you would come back to me and I trust you, I know you won't leave us like that again."

Sam smiled through her tears. People always said a lot about Jason being unemotional and unfeeling, but he was never like that with her. She definitely noticed a change since her husband came back to her, but Jason always opened up to her. He never liked it, but he did it for her. Opening up to her was one of the many ways he has always shown her how important she is to him. Sam looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it read 4:30.

"Jason, Valentin said to come to his room around 6, but baby I'm exhausted. I think I need a nap."

Jason smiled at his wife, walked over to her, picked her up and then placed her on their bed. Sam giggled as Jason picked her up bridal style. After Jason placed her on the bed, he kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep okay. I'll wake you up in an hour. Sweet dreams."

Jason watched as Sam smiled at him, and then as her eyes slowly closed. He watched as her breathing slowed and saw her body relax, and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

Sam woke up and reached her arm over waiting for it to fall on Jason's back, but her arm hit the bed.

"Jason?"

Sam opened her eyes and sat up off the bed. It took her a minute to reorient herself to where she was. Sam looked around and didn't see her husband, but heard water running in the bathroom. A few seconds later, Sam heard the water turn off and saw her husband walk out of the bathroom.

"I was just going to wake you."

Jason walked over to Sam and kissed her on top of her head.

"What time is it?"

"Just about 5:30."

Sam laid back down.

"Ugh that nap did nothing I still feel exhausted."

"Are you hungry though?"

Sam thought for a moment and realized she was. Jason and her had eaten a light breakfast, but had completely skipped over lunch.

"I guess. Ugh, I just don't want to see Nikolas I guess."

"Think of it this way, we'll go, we'll eat, we'll talk a little, and then we'll call it a night because we are exhausted. I'm sure Valentin would understand."

"You're probably right."

Sam took a quick shower and changed her clothes. After she was ready, her and Jason walked a few rooms down and Jason knocked on the door. After a few seconds Valentin came to the door, and showed them in. Sam saw that their room was considerably larger than theirs, with a small living room, dining room, and kitchenette. Sam saw an open door, which looked like it led to a bedroom, and a closed door next to it, which she assumed was her cousins room.

"Please come in and have a seat. I ordered room service, it should be here shortly. Would either of you like anything to drink, I have wine, beer and water."

"Beer is good for me, what about you Sam?"

"I'll have a glass of wine, thank you. Where's Nikolas?"

"Don't worry Sam I haven't made an escape, I was just trying to get in touch with Spencer to let him know I was coming home."

"I'm sure he'll be relieved to know he doesn't have to lie to anyone anymore."

"Ya know Sam—"

"Nikolas."

Sam looked over at Valentin and saw him glaring at Nikolas.

"I understand there is animosity between the both of you, and it is understandable, but I was hoping that we could have a nice dinner tonight. If you two could please remain peaceful, I would greatly appreciate it."

Sam nodded at Valentin, and noticed her cousin did the same. Sam took the wine Valentin had poured her and took a large sip. _I think I'm going to need alcohol to be on my best behavior._ The four of them made small talk until the food arrived. Sam and Jason sat across from Valentin and Nikolas at the table. A waiter served everyone their food, and Sam couldn't help but dig right in. Sam looked up from eating and noticed Valentin staring at her smiling.

"I'm happy to see you are enjoying the food Sam."

"It's delicious thank you. I'm also starving, I haven't eaten since earlier this morning."

"I'm sorry we didn't eat sooner then."

"No don't worry about it. I actually forgot that we only ate breakfast, I guess today was, uh exciting."

"It was exciting for me too. I'm very glad I was finally able to meet you, and you Jason as well."

Jason nodded at Valentin.

"I did have a friend of mine confirm what you said earlier, about being tested as a bone marrow donor for Danny. I just wanted to say thank you for getting tested. As you know I wasn't here when my son was sick, and I am a match for him and I have been banking marrow for him, but I appreciate you coming out of hiding to help. It really means a lot to me and to Sam."

"You thought he would lie about that?"

Sam turned to look at her cousin.

"Maybe you have known this man as your uncle for awhile Nikolas, but Jason and I don't. No offense to you Valentin. I mean, like Jason said we are extremely grateful that you would try to help our son, but it would be stupid of us not to check your story out."

"I understand. You don't know me and therefore don't trust me."

"God forbid Sam gives anyone the benefit of the doubt."

"Excuse me? All I did was give you the benefit of the doubt Nikolas. I may not have had proof you knew who Jason was the whole damn time, but when Carly came in and told us those results I knew. I knew it in my heart you were keeping it from me. I gave you the benefit of the doubt then, up until Jason and I figured out what you did to Hayden."

"Don't act like Hayden is innocent, she tried to con Jason."

"So that means she deserves to be shot in the head to shut her up?"

"He wasn't supposed to shoot her."

"What?"

"The guy I hired, he wasn't supposed to shoot her. He was supposed to miss. I just wanted to scare her so she wouldn't tell anyone. But then Shawn showed up and Hayden got in the line of fire. And then I found out you were there to. I didn't know you would be there Sam. I figured she would try to tell Jason, Jason would save her, would think the hit was meant for him, and then Hayden would come crawling back, realizing it was a warning for her. If I knew that you were there I would have called it off Sam, I wouldn't have put you in danger."

"Am I supposed to be thankful? Because as far as I'm concerned you still thought it was a good idea to have a woman shot at to shut her up, a woman you eventually married and then tried to frame for your own murder. You do realize how crazy that is right?"

"I told you my reasons Sam. There was a lot going on, I had to worry about keeping ELQ for Spencer's sake."

"Why didn't you come to me or my mother for help?"

"What?"

"You heard me. If you were so concerned about the issues with the taxes why not come to me or Alexis. Are we mad at you? Hell yeah. Are we disappointed in you? Of course. But my mother would have helped you, especially because of Spencer. You are her family, she wouldn't have turned you away and if you don't know that then you don't know what family means."

"I couldn't."

"Why? Because you couldn't admit you were wrong? You couldn't admit that you messed up and needed help?"

"No Sam."

"Then why Nikolas? Why couldn't you come to my mother for help?"

"I couldn't involve either of you in this. I made this mess I needed fix it."

"I was already involved Nikolas. You kept my husband away from me for months. Danny lost time with his father."

"I know Sam and I am sorry."

"Well sorry isn't enough Nikolas."

Jason watched as Sam and Nikolas glared at each other from across the table. Jason could tell that Nikolas thought his actions were justified, and even though he said he was sorry, he knew Sam couldn't forgive him.

"I think we have reached an impasse."

Sam looked over at Valentin. She was so focused and angry at Nikolas she forgot where they were and who they were with.

"I understand the animosity between the two of you. Mistakes were made, and people were hurt because of it. I'm wondering, for the sake of family harmony, if you both would agree to disagree and try to move forward. Sam, I would like to get to know you better, along with my sister and my nieces. I imagine we'll all be spending time together. Do you both think you can put your differences aside and move forward?"

Sam looked at Valentin and then Nikolas.

"I can't forgive you Nikolas. But we are family. I can try to put my anger aside if you can too."

Jason looked over at Sam, and couldn't help but feel proud of her. Nikolas wasn't his favorite person, but he also knew that being angry and focusing on his past actions wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Okay. I understand how much my actions affected you and Danny. It was never my intention to hurt you or Danny Sam, and I'm truly sorry. I hope we can eventually move on from this."

"Thank you for dinner Valentin, it was delicious, but today has been really tiring, we should get back to our room and get some rest."

"Ah I see. I wish we could talk more, but I understand. Good night Sam, Jason. I will be having breakfast delivered to my room tomorrow morning. Please feel free to join us. How does 9 sound?"

"9 sounds fine. We'll see you tomorrow."

Sam stood up out of her chair and Jason followed suit.

"Thanks Valentin. Good night, Nik."

"Good night Jason. Good night Sam."

"Bye Nikolas."

Sam turned and headed towards the door. Jason and Sam walked in silence back to their room.

"Well that was interesting."

Sam glared at Jason, as he opened the door to their room.

"I know I can't punish him for the rest of our lives but her deserves it Jason. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Every time I look at him I just want to punch him in the face. He makes me so angry. But Valentin is right. Dredging up what happened just makes me more angry, and I'm sick of being angry at him. It's exhausting. And I know my mom and sisters are mad at him, but we are family, I don't want anyone picking sides. I want Danny to have a relationship with Spencer. I never had a family Jason, I don't want to lose the one I have now, and I want Danny to grow up with his family. I don't want him to feel alone like I did."

Jason pulled Sam into him and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but Danny wont be alone. He has so many people that love and care about him, and I know what Nikolas did was wrong, but he is going to help exonerate me when we get back to Port Charles. That has to count for something Sam. Either way I'm proud of you. I know it took a lot for you to try to make peace with him, and I think moving on will be best for everyone."

Sam sighed.

"You're right Jason. But I still want to punch him."

Jason chuckled at his wife.

"Maybe you can sneak one in at breakfast tomorrow. Come on lets get some sleep I know your exhausted."


	5. Revelations

A/N: Ok everyone! I thought I'd post this early because it took me so long to post the last one. Now that I got all of the Nikolas and Sam drama out of the way, I'm hoping to get the ball rolling more towards where I envision the story to go! Thank you to everyone who has read and I hope you all enjoy!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

Sam and Jason walked quietly over to Valentin and Nikolas room, holding hands. Sam felt a lot better today. Getting a good night sleep helped, but her heart felt a little lighter now that she had agreed to put her feelings aside about Nikolas. She still was mad and just about hated who he had become, but she let go of her anger and felt calmer. Jason knocked on the door and Nikolas opened it. Jason could tell he was upset about something. His demeanor had changed from last night, and he looked pale. He just waved them in and closed the door behind them.

"Nikolas, is everything okay? Did something happen with Valentin's contact? Is he unable to get the documents?"

Nikolas just shook his head and sat down on the couch. Valentin opened the door from his room, ending a phone call as he walked in.

"No Sam, everything is fine with the documents. I just spoke to my contact and he will be bringing the documents to us in the next 15 minutes."

"I thought you said they wouldn't be ready until tonight?"

"I, uh well, I wanted to give him enough time to make sure everything was in order, but something has changed."

"Okay someone tell me what's going on. Nikolas is everything okay with Spencer?"

"Yes Sam, Spencer is fine."

Nikolas looked over at his uncle, unsure of how to proceed. They had agreed Nikolas should tell Sam. She may be mad at him, but they both agreed that they would have similar feelsing on the matter.

"Look Sam I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't have all the details, I only know what I was able to gather from online and from Lulu."

"Wait you spoke to Lulu, I thought no one knew you were alive?"

"No one did. Listen please let me tell you what I know and then ask questions okay?"

Sam nodded her head. Her anxiety started creeping up again and she knew something awful must have happened for Nikolas to have contacted Lulu.

"Okay, what happened?"

"When was the last time you spoke to Alexis?"

Sam froze. If Nikolas was asking about Alexis, she knew this couldn't be good.

"A few days ago. When Jason and I tracked you to London, when we were looking for you, we weren't having much luck. We stopped in a pub and I decided to check the news in Port Charles to see if maybe the charges against him were dropped. I don't know if you know this, but Julian must have killed Carlos Rivera, and somehow Alexis was arrested for his murder. When I found out I tried to get on a plane to go home, but she told me not to. I figured if she wanted to handle it herself then I should let her. Please Nikolas. Please don't tell me Julian killed my mother or hurt Molly or Krissy."

Sam felt the tears fall from her eyes, but she didn't care. If anything had happened to her mother or sisters, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. She leaned closer into Jason, and she felt him put his arm around her waist, for support. She suddenly felt dizzy and light headed.

"No Sam, no. Alexis, Molly, Krissy, and as far as I know Danny are fine everyone is okay. But your not going to like what I'm going to tell you. Between the news sites and from what Lulu told me, it looks like Julian tried to kill your mother."

Sam gasped. She had thought the worst, but she honestly couldn't believe that Julian had made an attempt on her mother's life.

"What the hell happened?!"

"When I got up this morning I checked Port Charles news and I saw a headline. All the story said was that Julian had been arrested and taken into custody for Carlos and Dukes murder and the attempted murder of Alexis. I knew at that point she wasn't dead, but I didn't know if she was injured. I called Lulu, and after explaining everything to her as best as I could, she was able to give me more info. It looks like Alexis agreed to help the PCPD by wearing a wire on Julian. Alexis agreed to get him to admit to Carlos murder and ordering the hit on Duke, in exchange for her being exonerated of the charges. Lulu said that Jordan, Paul, and Anna were outside in the van listening, when something went wrong. Julian had admitted everything and then left. Alexis said she needed to leave and then the mic went out. They tried to drive the van they were in to Alexis' house, but someone cut the gas line. Eventually they found that Julian had the dagger Helena used to kill Alexis mother. They were able to track them to the pier where they found Julian with the knife in his back and Sonny comforting Alexis. Alexis was too distraught to speak, but Sonny said he found Julian with the knife to Alexis' throat. He had a gun and told Julian to get away from Alexis. He said there was a struggle and he dropped the gun and Julian dropped the knife, which he said he was able to pick up and use to stab Julian in the back. From there Julian was taken to the hospital and in police custody."

"When, when did this happen?"

"A couple days ago."

Sam couldn't believe what she heard and Jason helped her over to the couch to sit down.

"Sam I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to come here to find me and you couldn't be with her because of me. She needed you and instead you were trying to find me to exonerate Jason. If anything had happened to her, I, I don't know what I would have done."

Sam looked up to see her cousin. She could tell he was just as devastated as her at the thought of losing her mother.

"Don't. Nikolas, its not your fault that bastard tried to kill my mother. There was no way for anyone to know how far he would go. I mean to threaten my mother with the dagger Helena used to kill her mother, its sick. I knew he was capable of horrible things, but I never thought he would go so far. We need to leave. We need to go back. Now. "

"My contact will be here any minute. Then we can leave. I was able to secure a private plane to take us directly to Port Charles."

"Sam, I'll go get our bags. I'll be back in 5 okay?"

Jason was hesitant to leave Sam, but knew she wasn't in any condition to move right now. Sam was thankful Jason was taking care of her things. When Jason left her and Nikolas shared a look. They didn't need to say anything, but they both knew that now more than ever they needed to put their differences aside for Alexis.

* * *

Sam smiled down at her son as she knocked on the door to her mother's house.

"Okay baby, remember what I said in the car, when Grandma opens the door you're gonna give her a huge hug and give her a million kisses okay?"

"Okay mommy, but is Grandma sad? Don't want her to be sad."

Sam looked down at Danny and noticed the pout on his face. Sam bent over to kiss him on top of the head.

"Don't worry Danny because as soon as Grandma sees us she's going to feel a lot better."

Alexis heard the knock on the door but didn't want to get off the couch to answer it. _Maybe if I lay here, they'll think I'm not home and go away._ Alexis laid for a little while longer, contemplating how disastrous her life had become, when she heard the door open and looked up.

"GRANDMA!"

Danny ran over to Alexis and jumped into her arms, kissing her on the cheek about ten times. Alexis couldn't help but laugh, and she couldn't help but feel good, normal even, almost like the past few days hadn't happened.

"Hi mom."

Alexis turned and looked at her beautiful eldest daughter. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and knew it was because she missed her and Danny more than she realized. Sam walked over to her mother and hugged her and her son close to her.

"I just got back and I knew I needed to come see you and Danny straight away. He's always been the best medicine for me. I figured he might be able to help you too."

"Thank you."

Sam wiped the tears from her mothers eyes. She was relieved she was okay. She knew from what Nikolas said that she was alive, but she needed to see it for herself.

"Grandma no cry. Grandma be happy."

Alexis smiled at her Grandson.

"Aw Danny, I am so so so happy to see you and your mommy that these are happy tears. I missed you both so much."

"I miss you too Grandma. Where's Molly and Krissy?"

"Is that my favorite nephew?"

"KRISSY!"

Danny ran to the stairs that Kristina had just finished walking down. Kristina scooped him up into a big hug.

"Hi buddy."

She showered him with kisses and he giggled.

"Hi Krissy. Where's Molly?"

"She was out shopping but I'm meeting her at the Metro Court. Can I take Danny with me? Please, please, please? He's been at the Quartermaines so long I'm surprised he hasn't forgotten about us."

Kristina pouted at Sam during the last sentence. Sam sighed. She didn't want to be away from Danny since she just got back, but she also wanted to talk to her mother, and she didn't want to talk about what happened in front of Danny.

"Ok fine. Come here Danny."

Danny ran into his mothers arms.

"Ok baby. You listen to Molly and Krissy okay? And make sure you eat your chicken fingers before you have any cookies or ice cream okay? I don't care what your Aunt Krissy or Molly say. You have to eat dinner before you can have dessert. Okay?"

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Daddy and I will pick you up later okay?"

"Everything is okay with Jason?"

Kristina and Alexis both looked at Sam worried.

"Yeah it's a long story. A lot happened and we ended up in Greece. Nikolas and Jason are currently at the PCPD with Va—Valerie Spencer and Dante and Nathan trying to get everything sorted out. I called Diane and she's down there too. It wasn't necessary for me to be there so I picked Danny up straight away and came here."

"Well I'm sure Jason will be out soon now that Nikolas can prove he's alive. I want to know ALL of the details later, and I'm sure Molly will too. We'll see you later. Love ya Sam, I'm happy you and Jason are back safe."

"Love you too Krissy, be careful see you soon."

Kristina grabbed Danny's hand and walked out the door, leaving Sam and Alexis alone.

"So you guys ended up on Cassadine Island?"

"No you first."

"I don't want to talk about what happened and I don't want to talk about your father."

"He's not my father mom. Maybe biologically, but I do not consider that man my father. He lost that right when he put that dagger to your throat."

"But Sam—"

"No. No but Sam. I am done with him. Everything I felt for him was built on a lie. He said he changed he said he was done with the mob, CLEARLY he wasn't. AND HE TRIED TO KILL YOU. He is not my family anymore mom. You are my family. You, Krissy, Molly, Jason, Danny. You are all my family."

"Not Nikolas?"

Sam sighed.

"That's complicated."

"Look. I don't want to talk details. I wore the wire, he figured it out, he tried to kill me, Sonny came, they were struggling and, and I stabbed Julian in the back."

"Wait you stabbed him in the back? Nikolas said Sonny did."

"Sonny staged it. Sonny and Julian were struggling for the gun and the dagger was lying there. I, I don't really remember even doing it. I remember picking myself up off the ground and grabbing the knife and the next thing I knew the knife was in his back and he was on the ground and I was breaking down again. Sonny dropped the gun to make it look like it fell in the struggle and wiped the dagger and put his fingerprints on it. Next thing I knew Sonny was telling me what to say, and then Jordan, Anna, and Paul showed up. I confirmed the story Sonny made up and that was it. He didn't want me implicated any further in anything."

"Thank God Sonny had enough sense to look for you mom. If he hadn't, I can't even think about it."

It was Alexis used her thumbs to wipe the tears from Sam's eyes.

"Listen. No more crying okay? We will never cry over Julian again. What happened happened. I am safe, and more importantly you and Jason are safe. Now I told you what happened with me now you spill about what happened with you."

"Well, like I said before its complicated, and I don't want to overwhelm you but I have to tell you something. Jason and I found something out that is going to affect you. It affects Molly, Krissy and I too, and I'm still not sure how I feel about it."

Alexis sighed at her daughter.

"Well, it can't be any worse then Julian trying to kill me so just tell me. Might as well get it over with."

"Well, to make a long story short, Jason and I tracked Nikolas to London. When we talked last I was about to board a plane and you told me not to come home. I went to leave the airport when I saw Nikolas and Ava being led into a private terminal. I had Spinelli track them and—"

"And they were heading to Cassadine Island."

"Yeah. So Sonny, wait a minute. Sonny knew what was happening with you why the hell didn't he tell Jason or I?"

"I told him not too."

"You what?"

"Sonny mentioned he was helping you guys and I told him not to say anything. Look honey, I appreciate you wanting to help, but after everything happened, you coming back here wouldn't have changed anything. Jason needed you more than I did and I knew if Sonny told you, you would have tried to come home again."

"But mom—"

"Don't be mad at Sonny. Keep going with the story though. Sonny helped you guys get to the island?"

"Fine. Yes Sonny helped us. We were expecting the island to be full of guards, but it was basically empty. We finally got upstairs after searching the house and heard voices coming from Helena's room. We were able to hide in a closet and listen. It was actually a passage from Helena's closet into the adjacent rooms closet. But anyway, we are in the closet and I hear Nikolas and he's talking to this other man. He basically said he paid Ava off to leave and they are talking about me and you and why he took over ELQ and stuff and finally this guy starts talking about himself and he says he's Valentin Cassadine."

"Can you please go into the kitchen and get me a paper bag?"

Sam jumped up off the couch and ran into the kitchen, finding a stack of paper bags in a drawer.

"Here mom."

Alexis opened the bag and started breathing into it, while Sam rubbed her back. Alexis could hardly believe what her daughter had said. She was dumbfounded, but she had more questions so she focused on evening her breathing and getting through the initial shock.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes. Now when you say Valentin Cassadine, you're referring to my brother? Correct?"

"Yes. He gave me some background. It looks like he was hidden from Helena, by your father since Helena didn't have a good track record with Mikkos' other children. He said he met you as a child and that you, Stavros and Stefan were told he was a cousin. He said Stefan eventually found out about him, and he came to Port Charles and met you, Stefan and Kristina, but again only as a cousin. He said he traveled a lot to keep out of Helena's view, and that he heard when Kristina and Stefan died. He said he kept tabs on you, Nikolas, and Helena, and knew when Kristina and Molly were born and when we found each other and realized I was your daughter. He eventually settled down in Greece where he got married. Helena killed his wife though and tried to use that as leverage to force him into helping her to try to control Nikolas. He started poisoning her for revenge, and eventually Nikolas contacted her and they stayed in touch. As you know, Helena realized what he was doing, so Nikolas helped him escape. They stayed in touch, and when Nikolas left Port Charles, after everything that happened with Elizabeth and Lucky, he and Valentin met with each other. When Nikolas came back, he said he visited too, thinking that Helena was dead. He found out about Danny's cancer, and he checked to see if he was a match. We had Spinelli verify it, so I know he's telling the truth about that. He said he was going to tell us all who he was but then he saw Victor and figured out he had Stavros and Helena's bodies. Then Helena was revived so he went into hiding/kept tabs on her and that's when they both plotted to murder Helena, which they succeeded in."

"Nikolas and Valentin murdered Helena?!"

"Apparently."

"Wow, I, I don't know how to react to this. Obviously I'm not upset she's dead, but I never would have thought Nikolas would go that far. I mean with the way he's been acting lately I guess its not too far fetched."

"Yeah, I mean I completely blew up at Nikolas. But Nikolas basically said that Helena and Victor spent most of the Cassadine fortune, which is why he went after ELQ. But Helena had something on him, he didn't say what, but that's what made him blackmail everyone to get the shares, but then Helena spent all the ELQ money too and then he couldn't pay the taxes so he kept trying to invest money to make some of the money back. Anyway he said he got in too deep and didn't know how to get out."

"Why didn't he ask for help?"

"That's what I asked and he said he needed to handle it himself. He's so stupid, I swear."

"Wow. I don't know what to say Sam. How do you feel about everything with him?"

"I'm still angry and mom, and I don't know if I will ever forgive him. He's apologized, but I know he would make the same choices again and I don't know how to move past him taking Jason away from me for months. How do I move past that? Anyway, Valentin asked if we could both put the anger aside and basically have a truce and we both agreed so we are okay, for now at least."

"So Valentin asks you for peace and you just do it?"

"It's not like that mom. I know what your thinking, we don't know this guy and all the Cassadines are crazy—"

"—You're right on the mark honey—"

"—But its different with him mom. I mean I haven't even known him for a week and he never even met Danny or I, but he flew here to check to see if he was a match for Danny. I mean what evil crazy man does that? And when he talked about Helena killing his wife. I recognized that pain mom. I saw myself in him, and he wasn't lying, that pain was real."

Sam looked at her mother. She could tell she was skeptical, but was hoping that she would at least agree to meet him.

"Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical about trusting anyone new. Look how far that got me with Julian."

"Julian isn't your brother though. I mean think about us mom. We weren't exactly friends before I found out you were my mom. And, when I got shot you didn't have to be in my life and fight for me. And when everything happened with Ric, it was rocky but you still let me into your life, you let me be around Molly and Krissy. If we hadn't let each other in, where would we be right now?"

"Well you have a point. And even though I regret how I handled some of what happened with us, I will never regret our relationship and you being in mine and your sisters lives. I hope you always know that."

"I know mom, I know."

Sam smiled at her mom. She knew her mother loved her and that their relationship had progressed a lot over the years, but it was still nice to hear from her how happy she is that they found each other.

"My point is that if we hadn't opened our hearts to each other we could have really missed out. I don't want you to miss out on a relationship with your brother."

"Okay, you have a point."

Alexis and Sam turned to hear a knock on the door. Sam saw her husbands head through the glass, and was relieved he wouldn't be spending the night in jail. Alexis got up to answer the door, and opened the door to not only find Jason, but her nephew.

"Nikolas, Jason come in."

Alexis patted Jasons shoulder as he walked by to go to Sam. Jason pulled her into a hug, happy to see his wife, and also noticing the gesture from Alexis.

Alexis pulled Nikolas into a hug.

"I'm so happy your okay."

"Me too. I, I don't know what I would have done if that bastard killed you Alexis."

"Hey, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Sam. We aren't discussing Julian okay? It happened, I'm fine, he's in jail, that's it. Now Sam told me everything that happened in Greece and I have a couple of things I want to say to you before you speak, nephew. I love you and you are my family, but I am EXTREMELY disappointed in the way you have handled things. I don't wanna hear this "I can clean up my own mess nonsense." I am your family, we are your family, and when you need help you tell us do you understand?"

"Yes, Alexis, I understand."

"Good, now do you want to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to keep my brother from me? And where the hell is he anyway? And what the hell happened at the PCPD?"

Nikolas followed Alexis as she walked into the living room towards Sam and Jason who were sitting on the couch.

"Well I can help you out with what happened at the PCPD."

"Thank you Jason. I'm very happy to see that the both of you are not in jail at the moment."

"Thanks Alexis me too. I don't know if Sam told you, but when we were in Greece, we came up with a plan to exonerate me and make sure there were no charges against Nikolas. Basically Valentin would tell the police he found Nikolas in the harbor and brought him to Greece to escape the danger. Valentin was able to get medical records to back up the fact that Nikolas was injured and that's why they didn't come back immediately. This would decrease suspicion on Nik for faking his death, and exonerate me from his murder."

"Jordan bought that?"

Alexis was skeptical. It was a good story and the medical records would help but she could tell it seemed staged.

"She didn't really have a choice. I mean Nik was standing right in front of her, so it was obvious I didn't kill him. And Nik staged it to look like someone attacked him, and the medical records showed that he was injured. Trust me, you could tell she didn't like it, but she has no evidence that anything else happened."

"I honestly get the impression she was more angry that she couldn't arrest Jason."

"Yeah, but she wasn't exactly happy you were alive."

"Very true, she didn't even say she was happy to see me alive. But anyway, we brought Valentin to Spoon Island. When I saw what happened with Julian I called Lulu because I needed to make sure you were okay. She told my mother I was alive and I'm avoiding her yelling at me so Valentin offered to smooth things over with my mother."

"He didn't want to meet me?"

"I actually told him it might be best to see how you react first."

"Why would you think I would react poorly Sam?"

Sam pointed to the paper bag on the coffee table and Jason and Nikolas chuckled.

"It's okay Alexis, he wasn't offended or anything, we just told him you might need some time to process everything."

"Well thank you for respecting my, uh, vices. So when do I get to meet him?"

"How about everyone comes to Wyndemere for dinner? See if Molly and Kristina can come too?"

"See if we can come where?"

Everyone turned to see Molly and Kristina walk through the front door with Danny who had chocolate all over his hands and face.

"Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Niklas, I had ICE CREAM!"

Jason shook his head and chuckled as Danny jumped into his arm. Sam glared at her sisters.

"Kristina?!"

"What it wasn't just me."

"Sorry Sam, it's so hard to say no to him."

"Come on Danny, lets go to the bathroom to clean up."

"I got it Sam, you should stay here and explain everything to your sisters. Come on buddy lets get you clean."

"Okay daddy,"

Jason carried Danny upstairs to the bathroom to let the Davis girls and Nik sort out the Cassadine mess.

"So what did you guys want to tell us?"

"Yeah and why is he here?"

"Well Kristina, I'm here because your sister and I have made amends."

"Seriously Sam? Your going to forgive him for keeping Jason away from you and letting him almost marry Elizabeth?!"

"No Krissy, I haven't forgiven him, but Nikolas and I have come to a, an agreement of sorts. We have a truce. Too much happened to just forgive and forget so we are just trying to move forward as best as possible, and after what happened to Mom, I think our family needs to stick together."

"I agree, and I think that should be extended to you two as well. If your sister can move forward I think we all should too. Agreed?"

"Okay I'm in. I'm happy things are better between the two of you."

"Thanks Molls."

"Krissy?"

"Yeah mom, fine I'll wave the white flag we can all have a truce."

"Thank you Kristina and Molly. And thank you Alexis and Sam. I know it will be hard to build trust, but I hope we can all be family again."

"Ok hugs, kisses, blah blah blah we all love each other, blah blah blah. What were you guys talking about when we first got here?"

"I think I should tell them this okay guys?"

"Go ahead mom."

Nikolas nodded at Alexis.

"You guys were too young to remember this, but years ago, it came out that I have another half brother. It looks like he's alive and helped to exonerate Jason and keep Nikolas out of jail."

"What the hell?"

"You have another brother?"

Kristina and Molly were visibly shocked.

"Yes. I knew about him, but I never met him and I assumed Helena killed him, so I never really put much thought into him, but he's alive and wants to meet all of us. How do you guys feel about dinner at Wyndemere with your new uncle?"


	6. An Almost Perfect Dinner

A/N: Hi everyone! So this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I originally had this chapter longer, but it makes more sense for the story moving forward to have what would have been the end of this chapter as the beginning of the next chapter (hope I made sense).

Also, I got 2 reviews that were guest reviews and since I can't respond to them directly I thought I would respond here because I feel I need to address what was said in the reviews.

The first reviewer appears to have taken issue with Nikolas (in the 3rd chapter) stating that he, along with being sorry for hurting everyone else, was also sorry for hurting Elizabeth, and by extension her kids. Now, I am by no means an Elizabeth fan. I thoroughly enjoyed her being pushed down the stairs both yesterday and today. Time and time again she has been given opportunities to redeem herself and be better, but the writers have not written her that way. Case in point when she was given the opportunity to tell Jason and everyone the truth at the Nurses ball she chose not to. Absolutely she should take responsibility for that and be held accountable for taking away 7 months of Jasons life. But, I do believe, at least in my story, that Nikolas feels responsible and guilty because he chose to tell Elizabeth as an out, instead of doing it himself, and because of that Elizabeth and her kids got hurt. Nikolas didn't have to tell Elizabeth or anyone else for that matter that Jake Doe was actually Jason. Nikolas, again the Nikolas in my story, feels bad because he put Elizabeth in a situation where she had to make a choice, chose wrong, and then got hurt in the process. Nikolas also feels bad because his nephews got hurt because they were set on Jake being their father.

Also as a side note, for me personally, I want to see Nikolas really redeem himself to Sam and Jason, and that will be apart of this story. I don't want to see their relationship end because of this, because I believe they are family and that should mean something to the both of them.

Another reviewer noted that I have Sam switching between calling Alexis by her name and by mom. This is on purpose. For me personally, I don't think the name really means much. No matter what Sam calls her, Alexis is her mother and I feel like for Sam' character Alexis is her mom because of her actions and their relationship not because she calls her that. Also I alternate between calling people certain names so things aren't so repetitive. I might say mother a few times and then its too repetitive so I switch to Alexis. It really just depends on what I think Sam would say in the moment or how I believe Sam would describe her in her head, so I don't really plan on changing that.

I thought I'd bring this up incase anyone else had questions about these two topics. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter and I hope to post again soon!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

Jason was sitting in the living room of the penthouse with Danny, waiting for Sam to finish getting ready.

"Daddy you color now."

"Okay buddy, what should I color?"

"You color the pineapple, I color the orange."

"Okay. What color should I make the pineapple?"

"Yellow daddy. Pineapples are yellow."

"Well yeah in real life they are, but you could make it another color if you wanted."

Danny shook his head at Jason, and Jason chuckled.

"Okay buddy, yellow it is."

"Ready."

Jason looked over his shoulder to see his wife. Sam had chosen to wear a navy and white striped dress, with navy shoes.

"Mommy you look pretty."

"Thank you baby."

"Yeah Sam you look beautiful."

Sam walked over and picked her son up, and Jason took the opportunity to kiss his wife and son, grateful to be spending time with the both of them again.

"Mommy we going to see Niklas?"

"Yes my love. We are going to see Nikolas, Grandma, Molly, Krissy, and you are going to meet someone new."

"Who mommy?"

"Well, he's Grandma's brother so he'll be your great uncle."

"Whys he great?"

Sam and Jason looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at their son.

"No buddy. He isn't great. Well he is a very nice man, but that's just what you call someone who would be mommy's uncle. He's mommy's uncle and your great uncle. You can just call him uncle though okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Jason drove Sam, Danny, and him to the launch, arriving just on time. Alexis agreed to meet them there at 7 pm, and when he pulled up he saw Alexis' car. Alexis, Molly and Kristina got out of the car, and Molly helped Sam unbuckle Danny from his car seat.

"Thanks Molls."

"Your welcome. Danny I missed you so much."

Danny laughed at his aunt as she showered him with kisses.

"Hey let me get in in that action."

Kristina walked with Molly and Danny towards the launch, taking turns holding and kissing him, while Danny laughed. Alexis walked behind them with Sam and Jason.

"How are you feeling about this mom?"

"I don't know Sam. I'm trying not to have too many preconceptions or standards. I mean he is who he is, and apparently he's my younger brother, so I guess I have to just accept him for who he is?"

"I don't know if Sam told you, but when Danny was sick he tried to see if he was a match. If that's any indication of the kind of man he is, then he takes after you, not the other Cassadines."

Alexis turned toward her son-in-law. There relationship had gotten better since his return, mostly because he didn't have any idea who she was or their past, but since his memories had returned, Alexis assumed they would go back to their frosty neutrality. She was surprised by Jason's complement.

"Thank you Jason. It means a lot that you think so highly of me. I shouldn't have, but I assumed that our, uh relationship, would go back to the way it was once you got your memories back."

"Well, I got to know you differently when I didn't have my memories. I got to know you as Sam's mom and Danny's grandma. A lot of the issues we had were related to bad choices by both of us, I'd like us to move on from that."

"I'd like that too Jason, thank you. God knows I can use all the support I can get."

"Mom, Jason and I will always support you."

Alexis smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hand as they got to the launch. A boat was waiting for them, and they all got on and took the 5 minute ride over to Spoon Island. Alexis lead the way up to the door, and after a reassuring look from her children, she knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Nikolas opened the door to show them in.

"Hello everyone. Good to see you all again. Follow me into the living room, dinner isn't quite yet ready."

Alexis stopped frozen.

"Ya know, you all go ahead, I'm just going to wait here for a moment."

"Mom come on. Its okay. It's not that huge of a deal."

"Not that huge. I'm 52 and I just acquired a brother. I would say that's pretty huge."

"Well, I wouldn't say you acquired me just now. I've always been your brother, you just never knew I existed."

Alexis turned towards Valentin.

"Demetri?"

"Ah you do remember me. Yes. That was the name I used when Stefan introduced us."

"I remember now. It, it didn't click when Sam told me that Stefan introduced us."

"I was worried you wouldn't remember me, I am pleased that I was not so easily forgotten."

Alexis walked towards her brother.

"Alexis Davis."

Alexis held her hand out to her brother.

"Valentin Cassadine. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Alexis."

Valentin shook Alexis' hand, but then pulled her into a hug. Sam could see Alexis' eyes begin to water, and felt her own begin to water at the moment. Alexis never spoke much about her relationship with her siblings, but she knew she cared for Stefan and Kristina. Hopefully, Alexis would feel similar towards Valentin. When they pulled away, Sam saw Valentins eyes, had tears as well.

"Well, Valentin, you've already met Sam and Jason. These are my younger daughters, Kristina and Molly."

"Hello girls, its very nice to finally meet you. Sam and Nikolas told me a little bit about the both of you."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Sam and Nikolas have spoken very highly about you."

"That is vey generous of them."

"Well you helped free Jason and brought our idiot cousin back to us, so thank you for that. Nikolas shouldn't you have offered us something to drink by now? Or did you lose your princely manners while in hiding?"

"You're a pleasure as always Kristina. Follow me everyone."

Sam flicked her sister behind the ear and glared at her, but Kristina just smirked back at her. Sam looked at her mother, who looked mortified by Kristina, and Sam shook her head. _Hmmmm. Valentin looks amused by Kristina._

"Don't worry Sam, Alexis."

Valentin smiled at his sister and niece as they all walked into the living room.

"I admire your honesty Kristina as well as your bluntness."

"Well thank you. At least someone does."

"So girls, Alexis, I'm sure me appearing has been quite a shock to you."

"To Krissy and I, not so much. I think at this point we're pretty used to people appearing, disappearing, and then reappearing in our lives. It's nice though that mom has a sibling. Sam, Krissy, and I are pretty close. In fact our whole family is close, as well as our extended family. We stick together a—"

"As long as you don't betray anyone."

Kristina gave Nikolas a dirty look, which caused Jason to chuckle. Sam pinched her husband in the arm and glared at her sister.

"I think what Molly and Kristina are trying to say is that we are very tightknit, which makes it that much harder if one of us gets hurt. But we are family no matter what. Right Krissy?"

"Yes Sam your right. I think I can be peaceful with Nikolas."

"Thank you Kristina, but I understand your protectiveness of your sister. I made mistakes that hurt a lot of people and I'm sorry that you and Molly and your mother got caught in the crosshairs. I'm also truly sorry for what I did to Sam, Jason and Danny, and I'll do whatever I can to make up for it."

"Thank you Nikolas. We agreed to move on from this though, so let's focus on getting to know each other better. Valentine I never go to introduce you to my son. Danny this is your great uncle Valentin."

Valentin walked towards Jason who was holding Danny.

"It's nice to meet you Danny. I saw you once when you were a little baby. Its good to see how much you've grown."

"Mommy says your not great."

Sam smacked her hand against her head while everyone in the room laughed.

"Danny no that's not what I said."

Sam smiled at her son and kissed his forehead.

"Good evening everyone."

Everyone turned to see Spencer walk into the living. Spencer walked towards each individual member of his family, greeting them all with a hug and a kiss, stopping at Danny, Sam and Jason.

"Sam is it okay if Danny and I go play. Cook said that she would bring our dinner to my play room."

"Of course Spencer. Have fun baby, and listen to your cousin."

"Okay mommy."

Spencer took a smiling Danny's hand as they headed to his playroom.

"I apologize in advance for anything Spencer teaches Danny."

Sam chuckled.

"Don't worry. Danny loves playing with Spencer. They usually play some game where Spencer is the king and Danny is his prince and they conquer kingdoms or something."

"Danny really enjoys himself though Nik so don't worry. It's nice to see how great Spencer is with Danny."

"Yeah. He loves all his cousins, but he definitely looks out for Danny."

"By the way. I'm sorry about what Danny said Valentin. We were explaining to him that you're his great uncle, and he kept asking why you were great, and we tried to tell him it was just a name but I don't think he really understood it."

Valentin chuckled again.

"Don't worry Sam. I figured as much. It was quite adorable. You and Jason have a wonderful son. I'm really having a wonderful time with all of you. I spent a lot of my time on my own, and I always wondered what it would be like to have a family and have normal moments like these. I'm very grateful to be here with you all right now. Thank you."

"I have to say something. When I first met you, I, I instantly felt a connection with you. I just figured it was because you were my cousin. But now, seeing you here and spending time as a family, I know its because you're my brother. I was really nervous about meeting you and I'm sorry we missed so much time together, but I'm happy you're here now and we can all be here together."

Alexis smiled at her brother, who returned her smile with one of his own. Sam was genuinely happy to see her mother look so happy. When Sam found out what happened with her parents, she knew that her mother would be devastated. She knew her mother was, but it looked as if her hope that her mother could lean on her brother would be coming true. Sam watched as Nikolas' cook walked into the living room.

"If everyone would follow me into the dining room, dinner is served. Also, as per Spencer's request, his and Danny's food will be brought to them in his play room."

"Thank you, cook. Everyone follow me."

Nikolas led them all into the dining room, and they all seated themselves at the table. Everyone sat together, ate and talked. Halfway through dinner, Sam saw Jason get a look on his face, and excuse himself from the table. Sam wondered what it was about, but figured it was just Carly calling. A few minutes later, Sam felt her phone vibrate, and saw she had a text from Jason. _That's weird. Why is he texting me._ Without anyone noticing, Sam checked the message and saw Jason asked for her to come outside of the dining room. _What the hell happened?_

"Excuse me for a minute. I'm going to use the restroom and to see how Danny did with his dinner. I'll be back in a few."

Valentin and Alexis nodded at Sam as she got up. Molly shot her an inquiring look, but Sam just smiled at her, hoping it would put her at ease. Sam walked out of the dining room, and saw Jason a few feet from the door.

"Sam we have a problem."

"What happened? Who called you?"

"Sonny called. Listen, Julian escaped from the PCPD. Sonny's afraid he's going to come after Alexis."

"WHAT?! What the hell happened?!"

Sam was shocked, she couldn't believe that her father had escaped.

"Sonny got Spinelli to pull up footage from the PCPD. It looks like a guard slipped Julian the keys. Sonny showed the evidence to Dante and the cop was arrested. Spinelli was able to follow Julian as he left the PCPD. It looked like there was a car outside waiting for him. Spinelli could see Julian get in the car, and it looked like someone left the keys in the visor. Spinelli's trying to track the car, and Sonny's sending guards here. Julian has no way of knowing Alexis is here, so the PCPD is staking out her house."

Sam stared at Jason as she tried to process the information. If Julian was going after her mother, Krissy, Molly, even herself and Danny could be hurt in the process.

"How are we going to protect her? Molly and Krissy could be in danger too, maybe even Danny and I? How the hell are we going to tell my mother Jason? She's in there with her brother getting to know him. How are we going to tell her her deranged husband escaped from jail and might be coming after her?"

Jason pulled Sam towards him and kissed her on top of her head.

"Sam your mother can handle this. She's strong. I know she's been through a lot but you don't get your strength and determination from Julian. You get it from Alexis. We have to tell her though to keep her safe."

"What about Krissy and Molly?"

"This isn't like when they were kids Sam. We have to tell them too, they have a right to know."

Sam knew Jason was right.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them Jason."

"I know. But I'm not going to let that happen and neither will Sonny."

Sam nodded her head, and walked back towards the dining room with Jason. They walked in to laughter, which soon stopped once everyone looked at Sam. Sam tried her best to act normal, but Alexis could tell something was wrong.

"Sam is everything okay with Spencer and Danny?"

"I think so. I uh, I didn't get a chance to check in on them but I'm sure they're fine."

"What happened Sam?

Kristina and Molly were looking at Sam worried. It didn't help that they knew the look on Jason's face well, and the look he had on meant something bad happened.

"Is my dad okay?"

"Yeah, Sonny's fine. He's why I left the room earlier he called me."

"Sam tell me what's going on now."

"Mom, it's going to be fine okay. Julian escaped from the PCPD."

"WHAT!"

Sam grabbed her mothers hands.

"Look at me mom. I swear it's going to be okay. I will not let anything happen to you I promise."

"What the hell happened?"

Nikolas looked furious. Jason took the opportunity to answer him, while Sam, Kristina, and Molly tended to Alexis, who looked like she was in shock.

"Sonny called me after he found out it happened from Dante. He had Spinelli hack into the cameras. Julian must have paid off one of the cops on duty to slip him the keys. Spinelli got the cop on video and Dante's already arrested him. Spinelli tracked Julian to a car that was parked outside of the PCPD and is tracking him through traffic cams but he hasn't been able to find him yet. I'm thinking he may have stopped and gotten in another car, or he has a decoy license plate."

"He's coming after me. I know he is. He thinks I still love him."

Jason looked over towards Alexis and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Alexis, I'm not gonna lie to you. Sonny and I think that Julian will try to come for you, but I'm not gonna let that happen and neither will Sonny. Sonny is sending guards here now to sweep the water around the island and check our cars by the launch. The PCPD is staking out your house right now incase Julian shows up there. There's no way he knows where you are right now. I'd like for you, Kristina and Molly to stay with us at least for tonight. The penthouse will be the safest place for you right now if you don't mind staying there."

"Mom please, we won't let anything happen to you."

Alexis nodded at Sam.

"Oh, okay. Molly, Kristina, you'll come too right?"

"Of course mom."

"Yeah of course."

"Is there anything Nikolas or I can do?"

"No Valentin, I think we have this covered. Nikolas, I would be mindful of the island, though. There's no telling what Julian will do."

"I'll increase security. Do you want Danny to stay here for the night?"

Sam looked at Jason.

"That might not be a bad idea. I doubt Julian will come here looking for Alexis. And it might be better for Danny to be away from the house for tonight."

Jason didn't say "just in case" but Sam knew he was thinking it. If Julian was going to do anything, it would be tonight. Sam, knew he would be desperate, especially since his window to get out of the country is limited. The longer he stays in Port Charles, the less likely he'll be able to leave unnoticed.

"Nikolas can you call for Spencer and Danny?"

"Of course."

Nikolas called his son from his cellphone, asking him to bring his cousin to the dining room.

"Thank you Nikolas."

"I'm happy to help in whatever way I can."

Sam looked towards Jason as he got another phone call, and stepped out of earshot. A few seconds later Danny walked in.

"Mommy, Daddy we're kings."

Sam looked at her son as he walked in with Spencer. They were both wearing crowns, which looked to have real jewels. Sam chuckled at how they both looked.

"Wow baby you guys look awesome. Listen buddy, how do you feel about having a sleep over with your cousin, if that's okay with you Spencer."

"Of course Sam, I would love to have Danny sleep over. Then he can really see what its like to be a king."

Sam laughed again.

"What do you think baby?"

"Yay, sleepover! Good night Mommy."

Danny ran into Sam's arms to kiss her goodnight.

"Where's daddy?"

"Right here buddy. Come here."

"Good night Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too buddy, have fun with Spencer."

Sam watched as Danny and Spencer said good night to everyone else, thankful her mother didn't let on how scared she was. After Danny and Spencer left, Sam turned to Jason.

"What happened?"

"That was Sonny. His people swept the island and there's no sign of Julian here, and the cars are okay. There's also no signs of him at the penthouse. Sonny's guys are waiting for us on a boat on the other side of the island. The boat is going to take us back to a car that's waiting for us. Max and Milo are going to drive our cars over to the Metro Court, and Carly is going to check us into two adjoining rooms. Alexis, Carly is going to charge you and I for the rooms, incase Julian is checking your financials. We want him to think we are there. Dante and Nathan are going to stake out the rooms, hopefully Julian falls for it."

"I can't believe Jordan is letting you and Sonny call all the shots."

Alexis looked up from her hands, looking a bit calmer than before.

"Setting it up to make it look like we're at the Metro Court is Anna's idea. She got wind of Julian's escape, and is on a plane back to Port Charles as we speak. She also alerted the FBI, and they put her in charge of his retrieval. They aren't too confident in Jordan at the moment, since one of her cops let Julian go."

Sam wasn't sad to hear that Jordan wasn't in charge of finding Julian. Sam was not a fan of Jordan's demeanor towards her or Jason. Sam also wasn't pleased that Jordan almost let Alexis be murdered by Julian.

"When do we go?"

"Whenever Alexis is ready. I told Sonny she might need a moment, and the guards have orders to listen to me."

"Let's get this over with."

"Alexis, is there anything I can do for you before you go."

"Valentin, I'm so sorry this happened. As you can see, I haven't made the best choices as of late."

"Please, Alexis, don't blame yourself for Julian's choices. Please stay safe."

"I'll try."

"Nikolas thank you for watching over Danny."

"I'm happy to have him. Be careful, and stay safe, all of you."

Nikolas led them out through the kitchen. Sam could see the dock where the boat was, and one of the guards signaled his flashlight at them indicating it was clear.

"That's our cue."


	7. Suspicions

A/N: Sorry for posting so late this week, I've been quite busy! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and sorry in advance for the cliffhanger ;)!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

Jason pulled out his gun and led them all to the boat, with Sam taking the back. Sam didn't bring her gun, but hoped there was an extra one for her on the boat. Everyone piled in, and Jason directed all of them to sit down, so they wouldn't be seen. Jason handed Sam a gun, and she nodded at him in thanks. The boat ride took longer than usual, because Max and Milo were checking the cars one last time. They were waiting for them on the dock when the boat finally arrived.

"Everything's clear boss. Milo and I will drive the cars over now. Mrs. C wont process the check-in until we get there."

"Update me as soon as you guys get there. I want surveillance on the Metro Court all night. Make sure there are guards on Spoon Island as well, Danny is staying with Nikolas for the night. Who's going to be at the Penthouse?"

"Rodriguez and Smith will be outside the door to the Penthouse. Coe, Davis, and Vasquez will be doing surveillance outside. No one will get into the Penthouse or on your floor without us knowing."

"Good I want hourly updates from everyone."

"Got it boss."

Jason nodded at Sam, and she motioned for her mom and her sisters to get in the backseat of the car, while Sam rode shotgun. They drove in silence towards the Penthouse, while Sam prayed the plan would work and Julian would be captured soon. Before Sam knew it, they arrived, and two guards met them as they pulled into the spot.

"Vasquez, Davis, where's Coe?"

"Coe is in the van parked 2 blocks down monitoring the cameras. We just performed another sweep of the building and everything is clear. We're here to escort you up to the Penthouse. Smith and Rodriguez are already upstairs, conducting a final sweep of the Penthouse."

"Good. Stay alert. I want one of you behind me, the other in the back behind Sam. No weapons drawn while we're inside, if anything goes down, I want one of you to take Ms. Davis and her daughters through Escape Plan D and I want you to alert Sonny immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes boss."

"Just so we're clear. I stay with Jason."

Jason glared at Sam, but relented, not wanting to argue, since he knew there was no point anyway.

"Right. If anything goes down get Ms. Davis and her two youngest daughters out of here through Escape Plan D. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay lets, go, follow my lead."

Jason led them all to the elevator and used his elevator key so they would go straight to the Penthouse without stopping. Smith met them as the elevator opened.

"Everything is clear boss."

"Vasquez, Rodriguez, and Davis, you wait here, with Ms. Davis and her daughters. Sam will you come with me? I want to sweep the place one more time. Be on alert, all of you. Smith come with us."

Jason led the two of them through the penthouse, clearing the first floor and then the second floor. Jason checked all the bedrooms and closets twice, making sure no one was hiding anywhere.

"Okay everything is clear. Vasquez and Davis return back to your post. I want two of you to do a sweep of the perimeter of the building every hour and I want updates every hour. Focus the surveillance on the stairs and elevator, and watch to make sure the feed is live. If anything looks weird call me immediately so I can get in touch with Spinelli, he's monitoring too, but I want more than one set of eyes on this. Smith and Rodriguez, I don't want anyone getting off the elevator onto this floor without my permission unless its Sonny or one of his men. If someone starts coming up the elevator or the stairs I want to know immediately."

"Yes boss."

Sam motioned for her sisters and Mom to come into the Penthouse.

"Mom, you can take mine and Jason's bed, Molly and Krissy one of you can take Danny's bed and then one of you can take the Pink Room's bed. You guys know where my clothes are, take whatever you need. There are extra toothbrushes in the hall closet. Let me know if you need anything else."

Sam watched as her mom and sisters said good night to them and then walked upstairs. She could tell they were scared, and tired.

"Does it feel the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. I could see the look in your eyes while you were giving out orders."

Jason sighed.

"It feels the same, yes."

"You miss it don't you?"

Jason grabbed Sam's hand and led her to the couch.

"Honestly, yeah I do. But I don't miss the circumstances we are under right now. I miss my old job, but I don't miss the danger."

"I understand. But Jason, don't feel guilty because you're enjoying this okay? Think of it as your last hoorah before leaving the business, if that's still what you want?"

Jason sighed again and ran his hands through his hair.

"If I could do this without you or Danny or our family being in danger I would. It's what I know, it's what I'm good at. But it's not possible, and I'm not putting our family in danger Sam. I won't."

"Okay. I support you no matter what though Jason. I will always support you no matter what."

Sam stayed up most of the night with Jason, keeping watch and waiting for updates from the guards. Jason was in the middle of talking with Sam about what to do tomorrow, when he looked over and saw her fast asleep. That was around 3 am. Jason got a little sleep, a few 30 minute naps, but mostly stayed up, strategizing in his head and trying to figure out what Julian was up too.

* * *

Sam woke up from the light coming through the windows. She looked at her phone and saw it was 7:30 am.

"Sorry, I meant to close the blinds before the sun came through, but I got distracted."

"What happened? I remember we were talking, and then I don't know what happened."

"You fell asleep Sam."

Jason walked over to his wife with a cup of coffee. He placed it on the coffee table, where he sat down and moved the hair from her eyes.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess."

Sam sat up on the couch and grabbed for her coffee, which Jason handed to her. Sam took a few sips, happy to feel the warmth.

"Thank you. I'm guessing nothing happened while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing. He didn't show up here, at the Metro Court, at Alexis' house, or at Wyndemere. Nikolas already called me, and he told me Danny slept well last night and that the four of them were having breakfast. He said Valentine was really happy to have him there."

"Well at least that's one positive. Jason what do you think he's planning? It doesn't make sense. He should have made his move already."

Jason was about to tell Sam his theories, when he heard footsteps upstairs. Sam turned to see her mother coming down the stairs.

"Good morning."

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning Alexis, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes thank you that would be great."

Jason left the living room to get Alexis coffee as she sat on the couch next to Sam.

"How are you doing baby? You look tired?"

"I'm fine mom, really. I got a few hours, and I don't really need a lot of sleep. How are you doing? Did you sleep okay?"

"Well it took me a little while to fall asleep. I got up a few times to check on your sisters. But eventually I fell asleep. I was on edge though. Waiting to wake up to a gun fight."

"I'm so sorry mom."

"Sweetie none of this is your fault okay, so please don't apologize."

Sam noticed Jason coming into the living room with coffee for her mother. Jason walked over to them, and handed Alexis the cup.

"Thank you Jason. So I take it Julian didn't show up here. Please tell me he showed up somewhere else."

"I'm sorry Alexis. There was no sign of Julian at all. He didn't come by the Metro Court or your house. Everything was quiet at Wyndemere. Spinelli still hasn't been able to track him. Is there any place you can think of that he might go as a hide out?"

"I would say Ava's but wouldn't that be too obvious?"

"No not too obvious. Sonny has his people watching Ava, and she swears she hasn't spoken to Julian. Sonny threatened to stop her visits with Avery if he found out she was helping him. I'm not sure if that's enough motivation for her not to help her brother though."

"The two of them are close, I wouldn't put it past Ava to try to help Julian without Sonny finding out."

"Is there any place you can think of that might be special to just the two of you? Some place he might think you'd come to meet him?"

Sam watched her mother think for a few minutes.

"No, I, I'm sorry I can't think of anywhere. Maybe he left the country already?"

Sam looked at Jason. She thought her mother had a good point.

"Its okay mom. We'll figure it out."

"I'm going to see how your sisters are."

Sam and Jason nodded as Alexis excused herself and walked back upstairs.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait. Julian will show up eventually. We know he's going after Alexis and we have eyes on him everywhere. I know you're thinking he might have left already, but Julian is delusional. He believes Alexis loves him, he isn't going anywhere without her."

"That's what scares me though. What lengths will he go to to get to my mother?"

Jason grabbed Sam's hands, knowing that she was worried.

"Look at me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, your mother, your sisters, or Danny. Sonny and I will protect all of you. Okay?"

"Jason I know. I know you will. But I thought I knew him, and I didn't. He lied to me, he lied to all of us. I thought I knew what he was capable of, but I don't. It scares me to think about what he might do."

"I know. But we will figure this out Sam, we'll find him before he can try anything."

* * *

Sam and Jason spent the rest of the day making phone calls, and following up on Julian's whereabouts, but every lead came up empty.

"God Jason where the hell is he? Even Spinelli can't find him. How could he just disappear like this?"

Jason walked over to Sam and closed her laptop gently.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Listen."

Jason kissed Sam's forehead and than took her hands in his.

"I know you're worried, but you need to take a break Sam. You've been looking at that computer for hours. You need to eat something."

Sam sighed.

"I'm not hungry. How can I eat when Julian could be making a move on us any minute?"

"Sam, you know he's not going to do that in broad daylight."

"Okay, but he's planning something Jason. Or he's waiting for things to fall into place. I don't know, I can't just sit here though."

"MOLLY I NEED MY CHARGER NOW."

Sam and Jason turned to see Kristina running after Molly down the stairs.

"Please I just need it a little longer."

"Molly you've been hogging my charger all day. I need it NOW!"

"Why so you can sit and wait for Parker to call you?"

"HEY."

Just as Kristina was going to shove her sister, Jason put himself in between the two of them. Sam got out of her chair and walked towards her sisters.

"Mom is upstairs sleeping what the hell is wrong with you two?"

"I need my charger and Molly won't give it up."

"You use mine all the time, and I need it because I'm trying to do school work Kristina."

"Krissy why don't you just use mine? Or Jason's?"

"Mom is using yours and—"

"And I just started charging mine."

"Okay. You two make a list of what you guys need from your house. Think of some stuff mom might need, and I'll go there and get it. You two are acting ridiculous and mom doesn't need the added stress."

"Wait ,I don't think that's a good idea. You stay here and I'll go."

"Go upstairs, make your lists, and stop fighting."

Sam waited for her sisters to go back upstairs before turning to Jason.

"You need to be here in case anything happens. I don't want to worry Molly and Krissy, and I would feel a lot better with you being here."

Jason didn't like the idea of Sam going to her mom's house by herself.

"Sam you always tell me to trust my instincts and my instincts are telling me this is a bad idea."

"I don't like it either but I don't think my mom and my sisters are going to be able to go home anytime soon and they are safer here than anywhere else. They need to stay here and if they do they need their stuff Jason."

"Take Max or Milo."

"You know I don't need Max or Milo. Anyway, the house has been staked out all night and no one saw him there. There's no way he got in unnoticed. I'll take my gun, get in and get out and be back in 30 minutes. If I'm not back feel free to come looking but I don't think it will be necessary."

Sam smiled at Jason. She appreciated his concern, even though they both knew she could take care of herself. _Besides, if what I'm suspecting is true, I need to go there myself. I don't want Jason involved._

"I'll give you 30 minutes Sam. If you aren't back by then, I'm coming for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

As Sam pulled in front of her mother's house, she didn't notice any obvious signs of anyone being there. Before leaving, she and Jason double checked with the two men watching Alexis' house last night, and were assured there was no sign of Julian. Guards had been there throughout the day, and also confirmed no one had been on the property. As Sam got out of her car, she noticed what looked like a small golf cart camouflaged behind a tree. Sam saw a head nod at her, a realized it was one of Sonny's men, continuing to keep watch of the property. Sam used her key to open the door, and found her mothers house pristine as always, except for a few clothing items strewn on the couch. _That must have been from Molly or Krissy from last night. They probably changed their clothes a dozen times._ Sam shook her head as she made her way towards a lamp so she could see better, and pulled the list from her pocket.

"Where should I start?"

"If you were looking for me, you came to the right place."

Sam dropped the list and pulled her gun out, pointing it at the voice. She saw Julian, standing near the entrance to the kitchen. She could tell he didn't get much sleep. He looked disheveled and like he hadn't shaved in awhile. He was wearing jeans, sneakers and a hoodie. She realized Ava must have given him clothes as well as the car.

"How did you get in here?"

Sam wasn't all that surprised to see her father. In fact, she was hoping he was there, which is why she suggested going back to Alexis' house in the first place. She knew he had no other place to go, and she knew that was the only special place for her parents. Julian built the house for her as a sign of his commitment to her and their family. If he expected Alexis to show up anywhere, if would be at the house. Sam couldn't figure out how he managed to sneak in unnoticed thought.

"There's an access tunnel in the basement. When I built the house, I wanted to keep everyone safe, and if someone came after me, I wanted to make sure there was a way to safely get out of the house. The tunnel leads to a shed about 200 yards into the woods. Sonny's men have been keeping an eye on the house, but not the surrounding property, especially not the property so far from the house. I'm so happy to see you Sam, when is your mother going to get here? Are you and Danny going to come with us?"

Sam knew from what Sonny said that Julian was becoming delusional, but to hear him talk about her mother like she would willingly run away with him after he almost killed her made Sam feel sick.

"Why would my mother come here Julian?"

"Julian? Come on Sam, I'm your father, you haven't called me Julian in so long. And of course she'll come here, we're going to run away together. I'm sure she told you. She came to see me yesterday. Your mother and I agreed to meet here today so we could leave the country together. I would love for you and Danny to join us Sam, but I don't have documentation for you. I can make a few calls though and see if I can get you and Danny passports."

"Alexis came to see you yesterday? What time?"

Sam was concerned. She knew that Julian had to be lying, but he seemed so convinced. Could he be telling the truth?

"I think she came around 4. It was right after Ava left. She came to tell me that when the guard came on at the night shift he would slip me the keys so I could escape. She made sure a car was parked outside the PCPD for me, and she told me where the fake license plates would be so no one would be able to track me."

Sam knew Julian was lying, as she had been with her mother at 4 pm yesterday. But she needed more information, and she needed it quick, because eventually Jason would be coming for her. She didn't know why, but she needed to know why her father tried to kill her mother. She needed to know how he could do that, after swearing up and down that he was done with the mob and promising to love and cherish her mother.

"Mom didn't tell me Julian. She just told me to come here to pick up some stuff for her. Does Ava know you're here?"

"No sweetie. Ava set up for me to go to a safe house, but I didn't go. I went to this guy I know that makes fake ID's. He was able to secure one for Alexis and I like we talked about, and I came straight here using the access tunnel like we planned. When is she coming?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I think she sent me here because she wanted us to talk first."

"Talk about what honey?"

"Why did you try to kill my mother?"

Julian lowered his head and shuffled his feet nervously. Sam could tell the question made him uncomfortable, but she needed to push him. She needed to know why he did this.

"I don't know what you heard Sam, but its not true. I didn't do those things, you, you have to believe me?"

"How can I when you're lying to me right now?"

"Sweetie I'm not lying to you."

"Yes you are Julian. Mom was with me yesterday at 4. I came home from Greece yesterday and came to see her after getting Danny. Mom was with me for the rest of the afternoon and then with Molly and Kristina after I left. She didn't see you yesterday."

Julian looked at Sam, and Sam noticed his demeanor completely changed. He narrowed his eyes at her, and he began speaking softly. He also took a few steps towards Sam. Sam kept her hands securely on her gun, realizing she had made him angry.

"You would doubt me Samantha? You would doubt your own father? Why are you here? Alexis didn't send you so why come here? Are you here to kill your own father?"

"Julian you lost the right to be my father as soon as you put Helena's dagger to my mothers throat. You are nothing to me."

Julian began moving his arm to behind his back.

"Don't even try Julian. You know I can take you down before you even fire a shot."

"You'd shoot your own father? After everything I've done for you, you would come here to kill me?"

"You were going for your gun just now? You'd kill your own daughter? I mean I guess it makes sense since you were going to murder your wife."

Julian went to move closer to Sam.

"Don't move or I will shoot you. Sonny's guards are outside right now. They'll hear the gun shots and be here in seconds. You have no way out Julian. I'm going to call Dante and turn you in."

"No you won't. You won't turn me in because I am your father. Just like you won't shoot me. I'm your father, I gave you life Sam. I have been there for you and Danny. You won't shoot me."

"Don't push me and believe me when I tell you I will shoot you. Now I want answers Julian. How could you do this? Mom and I defended you to anyone and everyone. Lucas too. How could kill Carlos and blame it on mom? How could you try to kill her?"

"SHE TRIED TO TURN ME IN? Did she tell you that Sam? She wore a wire. How could she do that to me? I trusted her Sam. I made vows, and SHE threw them away. She tried to go against me. I had to stop her. I'm sorry it almost came to that but I had to stop her. It doesn't matter though Sam, I have forgiven her for turning on me. I'm going to learn to trust her again and we're running away together. She knows I made a mistake and that it won't happen again. She loves me and we are going to be together now please put the gun down."

Sam watched as Julian walked towards her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. **He** forgives **her**? He honestly believes he made the right choices and that Alexis was wrong. It's like he believed Alexis deserved to die. Sam thought about her mother, how scared she had been since she came home. Sam saw the look of horror on her face when Alexis heard that Julian had escaped. Sam saw her sisters, how they comforted her mother last night. She remembered every single conversation they had all had regarding Julian and how he was bad for their mother. Sam remembered when Sonny was shot, how both her and her mother had to explain to Kristina that everyone thought Julian shot Sonny. How her and Alexis defended him to both of her sister's countless times. Sam remembered how Julian made Sonny believe that Jason had shot Duke. She remembered that her or Jason could have been shot instead of Hayden that day. All because of her father. He set the plan in motion and could have hurt or killed her and Jason. Then Sam thought about Danny. She remembered all the times she had witnessed Julian and Danny together. But then she thought about what Danny's life might have been like if herself or Jason had been shot. Danny would have lost his mother and would have never known Jason was his father. Sam saw Danny's face in her mind as she fired at her father, hitting him square in the chest. Julian looked at Sam horrified. As he fell to the ground, he reached for his gun and fired at Sam.


	8. Aftermath

A/N: Sorry for such a late update!. I was on vacation and the week before that things were a bit hectic! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again, any feedback would be wonderful!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

As soon as Sam said she wanted to go alone to Alexis' house, Jason knew something didn't feel right. The voice inside of his head was practically screaming that Sam would be walking into danger. _I need to trust her though._ When Jason woke up from surgery, he knew nothing about himself, because he had no memories. There was one thing he was sure of though. He couldn't stand it when people tried to tell him what to do. He knew he needed to make his own choices, and that he wouldn't stand in the way of anyone doing the same. When he started getting his memories back, he realized why that resonated with him. He slowly remembered how his family treated him after he woke up from his coma. He also remembered how both Sam and him had taken each other's choices away from the other, countless times, to protect the other. Jason regretted every single time he tried to make choices for Sam or tried to protect her by keeping things from her, and he realized she felt the same. They had talked about it a few times since his memories returned, and they both agreed they needed to trust each other enough to let the other person make their own choice, and help the other deal with any consequences from it. They had a chance to be with each other again, and they weren't going to make the same mistakes they had in the past. That's why Jason was happy when he finally got out of Sam the reasons why she needed to go to her mother's house.

 _20 minutes earlier-The Penthouse_

Jason was waiting on the couch for Sam to finish getting ready. She had gone upstairs to change and to get the lists from her sisters. Jason checked in with the guards and was assured there was no activity in the house or outside of the house. Jason turned as Sam was coming down the stairs.

"I can't believe they were fighting over a stupid charger. Did you speak with Sonny's men?"

Sam walked over to sit next to Jason.

"Yeah, they said everything was clear at the house. Look, I know you want me to stay here with your mom and sisters, but I don't think you should go alone Sam. I have a bad feeling and I haven't been able to shake it."

"Do you think Julian is at the house?"

Jason looked at Sam, suspicious that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You think he's there too? That's why you want to go, you want to confront him?"

Sam looked down at her hands.

"I know it could be dangerous. I know Julian isn't in his right mind, but I need to see it for myself. I, I trust what my mom and Sonny have said, I believe he's delusional. But Jason I just don't understand why he would do what he did. I need to talk to him myself, I need to hear it myself. I knew tensions were high with my parents before we left, but he tried to kill her. It would be the same as you trying to kill me and I KNOW you would NEVER do that Jason. I thought that about Julian too though, and look what happened."

Jason grabbed Sam's hands, and she looked up at him, turning her body to face him.

"I understand. If you need to face him than you need to face him. But you don't need to do this alone Sam. Remember what we talked about, we're in this together."

"I know we are, but I need to confront him on my own. He wont talk if you're there because he'll probably think you're coming to kill him."

"Then how do we play this so that you can get the answers you need and be safe doing it?"

"Well if we're right and Julian is at my moms house, then my mom and sisters are probably safe here."

"So then I'll come with you."

"But what if he's watching outside of the house somehow? I don't think there are cameras but he might have eyes on the house somehow. If he see's you he wont talk to me."

"Okay how about this. We drive together and you let me out before we get to the house. I'll stay at a distance and wait to give you time to get in the house. Once I see you're inside I'm giving you 15 minutes Sam. If you aren't out by then or if I hear anything, I'm coming in."

"Deal. But I don't want you to kill him Jason. If anyone is going to kill Julian it's going to be me."

Jason brushed the hair out of Sam's face.

"Sam don't say that."

Sam got up off the couch. Jason could tell she was getting angry.

"I'm serious Jason. If anyone is going to kill him it'll be me. After everything he has done to my mother and us, I could kill him with my bare hands, he makes me that sick. The moment I heard what he did, I thought to myself that if he tried to go after anyone I cared about again, I would kill him. He escaped from jail. That's reason enough for me to want him dead. That tells me he will stop at nothing and will never leave my mother alone. She has been through enough and I won't let him hurt her again."

"Sam I understand you're angry, you have every right to be, but you're not a cold blooded killer. You've killed people before, I know that, but in self-defense. Do you believe that you could just go in there and execute him?"

Jason watched as Sam sat back down and put her hands over her eyes. He sat next to her and pulled her close to him. After a few minutes, Sam moved her hands from her eyes, and Jason wiped the few tears that remained.

"I don't know Jason. I honestly don't know if I could do it. But I do know that if anyone is going to kill him, it will be me."

 _Present Time- Nearby Alexis Davis' House._

Jason continued to wait patiently outside Alexis' house, but he was aware of and observing every single detail, every single second. After a few more minutes, Jason heard yelling coming from the house, and he quietly approached the porch, waving back Sonny's men, signaling them to be on standby. As Jason approached the front door he looked into the window to the right of it. Jason could see Sam, pointing her gun at Julian, than Sam fired at Julian, hitting him square in the chest. Jason saw Julian look at Sam, and as soon as he reached behind him, Jason knew he was going for his gun. In a split second Jason kicked the door in, just as Julian fired his gun, and jumped through the door, tackling Sam. Jason heard the bullet pierce the glass behind him, and didn't feel any immediate pain, but positioned himself over Sam to look at her.

"Sam look at me are you okay? Did he hit you?"

Sam shook her head no. Jason quickly scanned her body and didn't see and bleeding. He could tell Sam was in shock though.

"Sam look at me, focus on my voice. Where is your gun? I need your gun."

Jason helped Sam sit up behind the wooden bookshelf, and watched as Sam scanned the area for her gun. Sam pointed to a few feet to Jasons left, where the gun had landed when Jason tackled Sam.

Jason crawled to the gun, and wiped it clean, and then put his prints on it.

"Sam, I need you to be quick okay. I don't know when the police will be here, but you need to change. Go to your sister's or your mom's room and change your clothes. There will be gun powder residue on them and your hands. Make sure you wash your hands and arms afterwards okay?

Sam nodded her head yes.

"I'm going to check on Julian, when I give you the signal go upstairs and change."

Jason slowly stood up from behind the wooden bookshelf, pointing his gun in the general direction of where Julian was. At his full height, Jason saw Julian on the floor, in a puddle of blood, and saw his gun a few inches from him. Jason slowly approached him and kicked the gun away from him and signaled Sam to go upstairs to change. As Jason checked Julian's pulse, Sonny's two guards came in through the front door.

"Boss we scanned the area, there were no witnesses. The house is in a pretty secluded area so no cars have driven by, and no one has been walking near the property."

"Did someone call it in Russ?"

"Just now, someone, I believe they said they were a neighbor, called in possible gun shots. The police should be here in 5-7 minutes. No patrolmen were in this area."

"Do either of you have a gun with a silencer?"

Russ handed Jason his gun, and Jason quickly walked to the door, fired the gun into the woods, picked up the casing and handed the gun and the casing back to Russ.

"I want you two to leave. Let Sonny know Julian is dead, and that I will call him when I get back to the penthouse."

Both men nodded and turned to the stairs as Sam walked down with a plastic bag that had her clothes and boots in it.

"Is everything in here?"

"Yes, everything I was wearing is in here."

"Good. You two take this with you. Go straight to Sonny's and burn this do you understand?"

Both men nodded and left. Jason took Sam's hand and pulled her behind the wooden bookshelf.

"Sam. I'm going to call 911. It has already been called in, but it will look better if one of us calls too okay."

"Okay but Jason what are we going to say about what happened?"

"Listen to what I tell the dispatcher okay?"

Sam nodded, as Jason pulled his cellphone out and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes I have an emergency…My name is Jason Morgan…Yes that's my location…I brought my wife, Sam Morgan to her mothers' house to pick up items for her mother and sisters who are staying with us…I was waiting outside when I heard a gun shot…I rushed in and my wife's father was about to fire at her again, and I shot him in the chest…He's dead, I checked his pulse and he's dead…I think my wife is in shock…Okay thank you."

Jason hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket and looked at Sam.

"If we told them you had shot at Julian while you were ducking out of the way, they wouldn't believe it Sam. You fired a clean shot, and there's no way you would've been able to make that shot trying to duck away from a bullet. They'd know you'd fired first. Tell them that when Julian fired, you ducked out of the way, and that I came in and shot at him. After we checked to make sure you weren't shot, we waited to make sure Julian wasn't going to fire again, and that's why it took us so long to call 911 okay?"

Sam nodded at Jason, as tears slowly started to stream down her face. Jason was holding Sam, when Dante and Nathan showed up with two PCPD officers. Dante and Nathan walked in, guns drawn, until they saw Julian on the floor.

"Jason, Sam, are you two okay?"

"I, I'm fine. Dante."

"Can you two tell me what happened?"

Jason went to talk, but Sam stopped him standing up.

"I came to get some things for my mom and sisters. When I walked in Julian was here. I tried to talk him into turning himself in, but he kept saying he needed to wait here for my mother. He was convinced that she had come to see him yesterday and they had this plan to runaway together, but my mother was with me at the time he said she went to see him. I knew he was lying and told his as much and he got mad. I threatened to call the police, and that's when he fired at me. I ducked out of the way, and that's when Jason came in and shot him. He probably would have kept shooting at me if Jason didn't come in."

"Jason, why were you outside and not in here?"

"I stayed outside in case Julian showed up. We thought he couldn't have been in the house, since no one saw him come here, so I figured it would be better to wait outside to make sure Sam was safe. I didn't know anything was wrong until I heard the gun shot. When I kicked in the door, Julian was walking towards Sam and was going to shoot again, and that's when I shot him."

Nathan and Dante looked at each other and than back at Sam and Jason.

"Okay. We have your preliminary statements, I think it's okay if you get Sam home, I can see she's upset. Before you go, we'll need the gun you fired at Julian, and we'll need to have you tested for gun powder residue, just to make sure you fired the gun."

Jason handed the gun to a crime scene technician, who placed it in an evidence bag. Afterwards the crime tech took a swab of Jason's hands and clothes.

"Should I take a swab of Mrs. Morgan as well?"

Dante looked at Sam and Jason. Dante had known them both for a long time. Sam and him had been friendlier over the years, a lot more than him and Jason, but overall he had a lot of respect for the both of them. Dante suspected that the story they gave wasn't the whole story of what happened. Jason may have been a "stone cold" killer at one point, but Sam was not, and he could tell she was shaken up. He seriously wondered if she was shaken up because her father shot at her or because she shot at her father.

"No I don't think it's necessary. I'm sure trace amounts of residue will be on her, because I'm sure her husband has been comforting her. Their version of events is in line with the evidence we've gathered so far, so I'm satisfied with the samples from Mr. Morgan."

Dante looked at Nathan who nodded in agreement. Nathan didn't know Jason and Sam like Dante did, but he knew Sam was Maxie's friend and he knew Jason saved Dante's life a few weeks ago. If Dante didn't want to push, he wasn't going to push either.

"You two are free to go, someone from the PCPD will call you if we have anymore questions."

Jason and Sam turned to leave, just as Jordan Ashford arrived on the scene. Sam and Jason nodded at her, but didn't bother to say anything, trying to leave as fast as possible.

"What happened here, and where are Mr. and Mrs. Morgan going?"

"We took their statements, put the weapon used into evidence, and took samples for gun powder residue from Jason, so we told them they could go home."

"Did you take samples from Sam?"

"No. Their statement makes sense Jordan. Sam came here to pick up stuff for her mother and sisters. We found this list of items, near where we found Sam and Jason when we first walked in. Sam said he father was here when she entered the home, they talked, she threatened to turn him in, her got angry and shot at her, and she ducked behind the bookcase here. "

"Where was Jason?"

"He said he was outside keeping watch. He knew Julian hadn't showed up here during the night but wasn't sure if he would still try to show up so he waited outside to keep Sam safe. He said he heard the gun shot, kicked the door in, and saw Julian walking towards Sam about to fire again, so he shot him. We have the gun and I'm sure his prints will show up and that he'll have gun powder residue on him."

"Why not test Sam though? If she has gun powder residue on her, then she could have been the shooter. There's no way she could have made that shot if she was ducking behind a bookshelf. How do you two know she didn't murder her father?"

"The thought crossed my mind, commissioner, but then if you look at the evidence, there's no way to prove it. Also, Sam had plenty of time to change her clothes and wash her hands by the time we arrived on scene and any residue on her hands could be attributed to her holding hands with Jason, which we found them doing, when we first walked in. We could get a warrant to search the house for the clothes, but Jason is a pro, and Sonny has had people watching the house too. If Jason was able to give the clothes to any of Sonny's men, they're gone now. There would be no way to prove that theory, and the evidence we have supports the evidence and statements we have."

Jordan sighed.

"I don't like this but I know you're right."

Jordan walked towards Julian's body, still laying in a pool of blood on the floor.

"There won't be justice for Carlos Rivera or Duke Lavery, but at least he got what he deserved."

* * *

Jason drove Sam home in silence. He could tell she was upset. He noticed how she was staring out the window not facing him, and he knew it meant she was crying. As they pulled into the parking deck, Jason noticed Sonny's car. He parked the car in his space and turned to look at Sam.

"Sam, Sonny's here. He's probably upstairs. He's gonna know your involvement in what happened. How much do you want Alexis to know?"

"You can say it ya know."

"Say what?"

"Say that I murdered Julian. That I shot him point blank. That I killed him in cold blood."

Sam turned to Jason and he saw the tears streaming down her face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her. Jason used his thumbs to wipe the tears away and placed a hand on either side of Sam's face.

"You did what you needed to do to protect your family. Julian would have killed you if you didn't kill him."

"I don't know if that's true. I need to be honest with my mother though. Julian was her husband she deserves to know the truth."

Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door to leave the car. Jason sighed. He didn't want to push her, but he knew this conversation wasn't over. Sam would try her best to show no emotion, but he knew eventually she would need to talk about what happened, and he hoped she would open up to him. Sam and Jason took the elevator to the penthouse and heard Alexis and Sonny arguing as they opened the door.

"Tell me what's going on right now. Sam and Jason have been gone a lot longer than they should have been."

"Alexis just wait I'm sure they'll be back soon—."

"SAM!"

Alexis ran towards her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Oh thank God. I was so worried, and then when Sonny came I thought Julian found you."

Sam looked down as her mother pulled away from the hug. Staring at her daughter, cautiously.

"Sam what happened?"

Sam grabbed her mothers hands and pulled her towards the couch.

"Mom, Julian was at the house when I got there."

Alexis' hands started to tremble.

"Sam p-please, t-tell me what happened."

"He was convinced you saw him yesterday. He said you guys planned to meet at the house and runaway. I told him he was lying that it was impossible because I was with you but he got angry. He just kept talking and talking about how he had forgiven you for what you did. And I couldn't take it anymore Mom."

Sam stood up from the couch with her fists clenched.

"I was so angry. All I could think about was what he tried to do to you and how scared you were. How I knew he would stop at nothing to try to get you back, how me, you, Molly, and Krissy could be in danger. And then I thought about Danny mom. Julian tried to manipulate Sonny to have Jason killed. And when Shawn came, he could have killed me or Jason. Danny could have been left without both of his parents because of Julian and his self-serving actions. He was walking towards me, and he wanted me to forgive him. I couldn't do it though mom. He started getting closer and I fired at him. As he was falling he, he fired at me and Jason was able to push me out of the way, but I killed him mom. I killed Julian."

Sam had her arms around herself as she cried. Jason looked at Alexis. He saw the tears streaming down her face as well. For the first time Jason really saw how different Alexis had become since Julian tried to kill her. He saw the circles under her eyes and how much paler she seemed to look. He could still see her hands trembling as she pushed herself off the couch and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Baby I'm so sorry."

Jason watched as the two of them cried together, holding each other.

"Mom I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I, I know you still loved him, but I, I couldn't take it if he hurt you or anyone else. I don't feel like I had a choice."

"Sam look at me. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Alexis and Sam continued to hug each other, when Jason looked towards Sonny.

"I took care of it myself. Everything was done burning by the time I left to come here. There shouldn't be any evidence linking Sam to the shooting."

Alexis, still holding Sam, turned towards Jason.

"What did you tell the police?"

"That I heard a gun shot so I kicked the door down and saw he was going to fire at Sam again so I shot him. I was able to fire one of the guards guns at the house so I'm sure I'll test positive for gun powder residue. The guys said no one was around so there shouldn't be any witnesses."

"You weren't questioned by Jordan?"

"Dante and Nathan let us go just as she was getting to your house. I think Dante suspects what happened but he didn't push it. He let us go without testing Sam."

"It's going to be fine Sam. Jason's story will match up and it will be an open and shut self-defense case. With Julian just trying to kill me, no one will doubt he tried to kill you too."

"You don't hate me?"

Alexis looked at her daughter. She saw that Sam was scared when she first walked in, but didn't realize until that moment that Sam was scared Alexis may hate her for killing Julian.

"I don't hate you, I love you. I wish that things would've been different. I wish Julian would have been able to keep his vows to me, and I'm heartbroken by what he put us through. I'm heartbroken that he's dead, but the truth is Sam that I would never and could never hate you. You are my daughter and I know this was hard for you, and I know you would not have done it unless you felt provoked by him. Just because he didn't fire at you first doesn't mean he wouldn't have eventually. I love you Sam, never doubt that, please because you and your sisters are all I have."


	9. Moving Forward

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. I lost some inspiration for this story, but I think I'm getting it back. Let me know what you all think of this chapter.

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.*

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes, and turned towards the smell of coffee. Jason sat on their bed with the cup, pushing the hair out of his wife's eyes.

"Good morning."

Sam smiled at her husband, relieved to see him bearing gifts.

"Good morning, thanks for the coffee."

Sam sat up in bed as Jason handed her the coffee, taking a sip.

"I figured you would need it, you haven't been sleeping well the past few weeks."

Sam took another sip of her coffee.

"I keep having nightmares. I keep seeing him. Either I kill him again or he kills me."

Jason moved closer to Sam on the bed.

"He's gone now Sam. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I know but I still feel guilty."

"Sam you knew going in there that it was going to be you or him. You weren't going to let him leave and go after your mom and he was going to do whatever it took to be with her. You didn't have a choice."

"What if I did though? What if I did have other choices and I was just blinded by anger and revenge?"

Jason sighed, took the empty cup of from his wife's hands and placed it on the nightstand. Jason grabbed Sam's hands.

"Sam it happened. You can't change it. Julian is dead and you can't keep thinking about if you had any other choices. It's over. You need to focus on your mom, and sisters, and Danny. You need to focus on your job. Eventually you'll learn to live with what happened. I'm not going to let you make yourself crazy about this okay?"

Sam stroked her husbands face with her hand.

"Thank you, Jason. I needed to hear that, unfortunately, I think your going to need to keep reminding me of that."

Sam moved the covers off of her legs, and positioned herself so she was sitting next to Jason.

"Its gonna be okay Sam. We're okay. Danny's okay. Your family is okay."

"Ava isn't okay."

Jason pushed himself off the bed and leaned against their dresser, scratching his head.

"Don't worry about her."

Sam raised her eyebrows at Jason.

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's not going to be a problem."

Sam rolled her eyes at Jason.

"What aren't you telling me? Jason, Ava has been whining around town accusing the both of us of murder. She's made at least 10 complaints to the PCPD about us. Its been a month, it doesn't look like she's going to let this go any time soon."

"Are you worried Ava might do something?"

"Please. Ava might have been ruthless in the past when she shot Olivia and killed Connie, but since she had Avery, she's softened. She wouldn't do anything to implicate herself and risk losing custody. Right now I think she's all bark. But Julian was her brother. She's not going to take this lying down. The Jerome organization is vulnerable right now, and she's going to have to do something to retaliate or the organization will look weak."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sam I'm aware. But its being taken care of, you don't have to worry about it."

"This is like déjà vu."

"What?"

"This conversation. Its like we've had this conversation before."

Sam pushed herself off the bed and stood in front of her husband, looking up at him. Jason wanted to chuckle at his wife's height, but decided against it when he saw the glare she was giving him.

"Sam—"

"Are you working for Sonny?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Sam why would you even think that?"

"Jason, come on. That night leaving Wyndemere, I could tell you were enjoying yourself. And now this conversation. This is how you used to talk to me when you were working for Sonny. You would tell me about things, but you always kept it vague, never wanting to give away too much so I wouldn't be implicated in anything. I know I've been out of it these past weeks, but you don't just go back to your old career and not talk to me about it. I thought we agreed we weren't going to treat each other this way anymore? I thought we were going to talk to each other?"

"Sam I'm not working for Sonny. I'll admit, I, I did enjoy myself that night. It was nice giving orders, being in command. But I'm not working for Sonny, not, not like I used too."

"What do you mean not like you used to? Jason Morgan tell me right now what the hell is going on?!"

Jason grabbed his wife's shoulders and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"I'm not being Sonny's hit man. I'm consulting with him on security."

"What security?"

"His security. I'm working to train his guys to protect him, Carly, the kids. Protecting the coffee warehouses. I'm just basically organizing everything. I'm only working on the legitimate side."

Sam tilted her head at her husband and crossed her arms.

"Okay, maybe not just the legitimate stuff. But Sonny and I are being careful. I'm not going to be involved in name or presence in any of the illegal stuff. I'm not going to go with Sonny to any meetings, I'm not going to be doing any hits for him. I might be involved in, coordination, of certain things, but only in hypotheticals Sam. If anything goes down I wont know the where or when."

"Why didn't you talk with me about this?"

"I didn't know how to tell you, or bring it up. Look nothing is official. Sonny and I have just been hypothetically talking about it. I told him I needed to talk with you first before I gave him a definite answer."

"So you're not involved with what's going on with Ava."

"Oh no. That I'm involved with. Ava is threatening my family I'm not going to sit back and watch her do it. I agree that right now she's just running her mouth, but like you said, she had no problem shooting Olivia or killing Connie. Look. Sonny and I are keeping tabs on her. Sonny has a couple people on his payroll working for Ava. She hasn't made any moves yet, but we'll know before she does, and when that happens, Sonny will have a chat with her."

"What do you mean have a chat?"

"Carly was able to blackmail Ava. She found a recording of Paul and Ava having sex, and apparently the DA does not want his sexual preferences to get out."

Sam looked at Jason questioningly.

"Do I want to know?"

"Lets just say Ava and Paul, uh like it rough."

Sam chuckled.

"What like whips and chains rough?"

Jason nodded his head.

"What? And they recorded themselves sleeping together?"

Sam couldn't stop laughing.

"Yup. Carly found the video on Ava's computer, downloaded it, and confronted Ava about it. When Ava didn't bite at Carly's threats, she sent the video to Paul. He doesn't want his image tarnished, so I'm pretty sure he told Ava to do whatever Carly and Sonny want."

"Why would Ava listen to him though? Does Paul have something on her?"

"I questioned Sonny about that too. We think he might but aren't positive on what he might have. I'm suspecting he has the recording where Ava admitted to killing Connie."

"Hmmmm. That would make sense. There's no proof that Ava killed Connie other than that recording, and if that recording comes out, Ava will go straight to Pentonville. So because of Paul also blackmailing her, Ava just agreed to do whatever Sonny and Carly want?"

"Well, she tried to fight Carly for it, but you know Carly. Anyway, she didn't really have a choice, so she changed the custody agreement, and that's how Sonny got full physical custody of Avery. If Ava steps out of line, she knows Sonny could take away custody altogether."

"Would he do it though?"

"If she doesn't stop threatening us? Of course he will. But he doesn't want to play those cards. He doesn't want to put Avery through what Michael went through, Morgan even, you remember all those times Carly and him were fighting, how messy it got for the kids. He doesn't want to use Avery like that. He will if there isn't another choice, but he doesn't want to."

"What other choices does he have?"

"That's what I've been helping Sonny look into. We can't go after Ava right now—"

"So you're going after Paul?"

"You my wife, are not only extremely beautiful, but also extremely intelligent."

Jason kissed Sam's forehead and walked towards the bathroom.

"Take one more step and I will take you down."

Jason stopped cold and smiled to himself, and then turned towards Sam, who was facing him. She still had her arms crossed and was still glaring at him.

"Sweet talking me isn't going to work Jason. You should have told me all of this sooner."

Jason scratched his head again.

"You're right. I should have, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I could tell you were hurting about what happened and I didn't want to worry you anymore. You've been through enough and I don't want you to hurt anymore. I just want you to be happy."

Sam sighed and walked towards Jason, putting her arms around his waist.

"Thank you. But we can't keep doing the same things over and over Jason. We need to be honest with each other whether it might hurt the other person or not. We have to talk about this stuff if we are going to be a team."

"Okay. I promise I will keep working on it."

"Me too. Now, look if you want to work with Sonny again then I'm not going to stop you. Just please keep it legit Jason, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again. Danny and I need you, so please stay away from the danger."

"I promise you that I will. I need you too Sam. I'm not going to give my family up for anything. I'm going to make sure I stay legitimate okay?"

"Okay. Now I want to help."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

"You have to go to Wyndmere to meet your mom, Nikolas, and Valentin."

"Crap your right. I forgot, maybe I should reschedule? I could just go there and get Danny and tell them I can't stay?"

"Sam, you have rescheduled twice already. Listen you haven't really left the house this past month and Alexis is worried about you. She texts me every hour for an update. You need to spend time with her and your uncle. Get to know him better. I'm going to meet with Sonny, but I promise I will tell you everything that happens, okay?"

"Fine, but I want a full report. Got it?"

"Yes mam. Now why don't we spend some quality time together in the shower?"

Sam leaned in to kiss her husband. Jason picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam got off the launch, and began walking towards Wyndemere. She smirked thinking back to her shower with Jason earlier. She hadn't been feeling like herself since the shooting, and wasn't exactly in the mood to be intimate with Jason. _It was nice to feel connected to him again._ Sam went to knock on the door, but instead it was swung open by Spencer and Danny.

"MOMMY!"

"Hey buddy! Did you have a fun sleep over with Spencer?"

"Yeah mommy it was awesome!"

Sam pulled her son into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy and I missed you so much last night, but we're happy you had fun."

Sam let go of Danny, and hugged Spencer.

"Spencer, thank you so much for being such an awesome older cousin to Danny."

"I love Danny Sam. He's like a little brother to me, except I don't have to share him with father."

Sam chuckled and grabbed her sons hand as he led her into the living room. Before Sam walked in she kissed Danny again as he went off to play with Spencer. Opening the door to the living room, Sam saw Nicholas, Alexis and Valentin sitting on the couches. Sam saw a spread of sandwiches laid out on the table.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, you guys didn't have to wait for me though."

"Its okay sweetie, I only just got here a few minutes ago."

Sam walked towards her mother to hug her. She noticed a change in Alexis. She seemed a lot calmer, and the bags beneath her eyes had decreased.

"Hi baby."

"Hi mom. You look great."

"So do you sweetie, come sit down."

Alexis pulled Sam over to the couch, where she greeted Nikolas and Valentin.

"Sam it's so nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"Better. It was a bit traumatic, but I'm feeling a lot better today."

"I'm so happy that you and Jason are okay, but I am sorry about your father though. I am also sorry for you Alexis, I can only imagine how hard of a time this is for the both of you."

"Thank you Valentin. I wish things could have turned out differently with Julian, but it didn't. He lost me as his daughter the minute he tried to kill my mother. I'm just sorry he didn't pay for his crimes."

"You killing him wasn't payment enough."

Sam glared at her cousin.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by that Nikolas?"

"You know what I mean Sam. I know you killed him, even if that isn't the official story. I mean I'm not sorry or anything, especially because of what that bastard did to Alexis, but you'd rather him rot in jail than be dead?"

Sam stared at her cousin. She didn't know if her mother had told him the truth, or if he just guessed but she wasn't sure what to say. She still wasn't sure if she could trust Nikolas and even though the case against her father was closed, if evidence came to light that proved she killed him, she would be arrested. Sam didn't have to answer though, as she looked to her uncle as he began speaking.

"I agree with you Sam, that going to jail would be a far worse punishment than simply dying. Helena's death did not give my wife justice, but seeing Helena convicted for her crimes may have helped give me some peace."

"Thank you Valentin, thank you for understanding."

"You don't trust me do you?"

Sam looked back towards her cousin.

"I see you got the hint."

"C'mon Sam, I know we've had our differences but I would think you would know I wouldn't turn you into the police for Julian's murder."

"Why would I believe that when I was going to turn you in for attempted murder?"

"Attempted murder?"

"Yeah mom, Nikolas didn't tell you? Shawn didn't shoot Hayden in the head, Nikolas hired someone to shoot her. Never mind the fact that Jason and I were with her when the guy shot at her and could have been injured as well."

"Nikolas?! Why would you do that?"

"Look Alexis, I, I didn't have a choice I—"

"Ya know what. Maybe you three should talk about this. It looks like Nikolas has a lot of explaining to do, and I'm not really interested in hearing this again. Mom would you mind bringing Danny to the penthouse later, I don't want to interrupt his time with Spencer."

"Sam, please I wish you would stay."

"I'm sorry Valentin. We can do this another time, maybe when things are more out in the open."

Sam walked out of the room to find Danny to say goodbye. She agreed to a truce with Nikolas, but still wasn't sure how much she could trust him. _Hopefully mom understood I want to talk to her later when she drops Danny off._

* * *

"Jason!"

Jason didn't even have the chance to open the door to Sonny's office before it was swung open by Carly.

"Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"I was watching the cameras."

Jason chuckled as Carly pulled him into a hug.

"Is Sonny here?"

"Yeah he just stepped out for a minute. I'm not staying, I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to see my best friend."

Jason chuckled again and leaned back on the edge of Sonny's desk.

"Carly, we just had lunch at the Metro Court yesterday."

"I know but that was yesterday."

Carly's phone started ringing from her purse.

"Ugh that's probably Olivia. Hmph. I better get going. I'll see you later, tell Sonny I said goodbye."

Carly gave Jason another hug and left Jason alone in Sonny's office. Jason looked around. He had been in this office a few times since he got back from Greece, but never alone. He had gotten all of his memories back, but it was strange for him sometimes. He had a lot of different memories in this office, and chuckled when he remembered the time Alexis caught him and Sam in here.

"What's so funny?"

Jason turned to see Sonny at the door looking at him.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something about Sam and I."

Sonny shook his head and smiled as he walked towards Jason to shake his hand. After greeting him Sonny walked behind his desk to sit down and motioned for Jason to sit as well.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were thinkin about. But speaking of Sam, did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"Yeah, it went better than I expected. We have the same concerns. She doesn't want me doing anything too dangerous, but understands that this business is apart of me. We just have to keep me on the legit side."

"Listen you're out of the mob side and I want to keep it that way. We'll just keep it to security of the coffee warehouses, the compound, Perks and the restaurant. No business meetings. You wont be involved at all."

"Do you think people will believe I'm really out though?"

"You're my best friend, my brother, you'll always be associated with me. But when they see you aren't accompanying me to business meetings, they'll know we aren't working together like we used too. And if anyone asks your just consulting on security. They'll believe it. But honestly Jason, just being back from the dead puts you at risk."

"I know. I had a lot of enemies, and me being alive makes me a target again. But at least if I'm working security, I can have a little bit more control over any threats against any of us."

"So we're back in business. Its good to have you back Jason."

Sonny reached across his desk to shake Jason's hand with a smile on his face.

"It's good to be back. So now that it's official. Lets talk about Ava. I ran it by Sam, and she agrees that Paul probably has the recording where Ava admitted to killing Connie. Now how do we get it from Paul? And how do you feel about using it as leverage over Ava?"

Sonny sighed and got up from his chair to pour himself a drink.

"It makes me sick to think that Ava could get away with killing Connie. But whether I like it or not Ava is Avery's mother. I don't want her to grow up with her mother in jail. I also feel like Ava not being punished for Connie is God's punishment against me for killing A.J. A.J didn't get justice for me murdering him and Connie wont get justice for Ava killing her."

"Sonny you can't honestly believe that?"

"I do. I feel like its fair in some sick way. We've never talked about what happened with A.J. before."

"I didn't feel like there was anything to talk about. Sam and Michael told me about him, told me he was trying to change and be different. But in the end A.J. was the same Sonny. He couldn't overcome his drinking, and threatened Connie the night she died. If he wasn't so drunk maybe he could have helped her. I don't know. I didn't know that A.J. I knew the A.J. who kidnapped Michael and tried to kill me. I don't know if I would have been able to forgive him for everything that happened."

"Because of me you don't have that chance though. I would understand if you couldn't forgive me for it."

"We're the same Sonny. We try to make decisions that we believe are the best and sometimes we aren't right. Look what happened with Michael when he killed Claudia. If we had called Diane, she would have told us to just call the police and we wouldn't have had to cover it up. I made the wrong decision and Michael suffered for. I know its not the same but a bad decision is a bad decision."

Sonny nodded at Jason. He understood Sonny's regret at his actions, as he regretted a lot of his own. The truth was he wasn't around when the situation happened and he didn't think he could, or should judge Sonny for it.

"Lets get back to business, so if we have to use the tape as leverage than we have to use the tape as leverage, but now how do we get the tape from Hornsby?"

"Sounds like you need a P.I. boys."

Jason turned to see Sam standing in the doorway of Sonny's office. Sam walked towards them and sat next to Jason.

"Beautiful as always, Sam."

"Thank you Sonny, its good to see you too."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? What happened to lunch with the Cassadines?"

"Ah, you hit the nail on the head when you mentioned the name Cassadine."

"Nikolas?"

"Of course. But it's fine. My mom is going to bring Danny home later, he was having a lot of fun with Spencer so I left him. I figured I would meet you here since you were talking with Sonny, and it seems like I walked in at the right time. Let me investigate Paul and dig up dirt on him. I'm sure I could find something we can use against him."

Sam watched as Sonny and Jason exchanged a look.

"Sam—"

"Sonny I don't even want to hear it. I'm doing this whether Jason likes it or not so just tell me what exactly I should be looking for and I'll get started."

Sonny chuckled at Sam.

"What I was going to say was that it would be an honor to have you working as a P.I for me."


End file.
